


Make me brave, feel alive.

by crystals__99



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Comedy, Dialogue Light, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hosie, Light Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystals__99/pseuds/crystals__99
Summary: Hope Mikaelson lives her life surrounded by art and poetry. She likes to give a good purpose to her days and she uses poetry to define the meaning of each day.Josie Saltzman has a deep spirit, but is not much of a talker. She doesn’t really like people. She prefers to walk the streets and public spaces with her headphones on, stay in her comfort zone. Trying her best not to let anyone trespass it. Why? That’s what Hope was curious about.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 49
Kudos: 165





	1. I don’t think so

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HOSIES!! 
> 
> I know that a lot of you might be thinking “NOT HER AGAIN” BUT YES I AM HERE ONCE AGAIN. 
> 
> I got inspired and wrote a new fanfic all at once. And I think I’m going to publish it all at once as well. It doesn’t make sense make you wait that much. So, I hope this story is up to the others you all liked. Feel free to leave comments under the chapters and let me think what you think once you’re finished. Good reading. <33

Hope Mikaelson lives her life surrounded by art and poetry. She likes to give a good purpose to her days and she uses poetry to define the meaning of each day.  
Josie Saltzman has a deep spirit, but is not much of a talker. She doesn’t really like people. She prefers to walk the street and public spaces with her headphones on, stay in her comfort zone. Trying her best not to let anyone trespass it. Why? That’s what Hope was curious about. She spent her school hours furtively glancing at the brunette girl, who she thought was so pretty it was impossible not to see her. However no one did and she couldn’t stop asking herself how was that possible.  
Sure, she had a hard look most of the time, or even a sad one, but this made her even more interesting. Hope never thought about approaching her. For her it was some sort of way not to cross a line that Josie clearly didn’t want people to cross.  
So she didn’t, at first. She just started leaving verses of poems in her locker. Hoping that whenever Josie saw them, they would make her smile. She was desperate to see her smile. She figured her smile would be beautiful, but she never saw Josie showing other emotions except apathy. 

When classes are over Josie opens her locker to pick up some books and she instantly notices a piece of paper. 

“There’s a single flower growing  
who feels very much alone  
admist the sea of tall grass.  
But little does the flower know,  
it’s beauty is just being protected.”

She stares at the note for a moment to take in what it meant. Hope could tell she was frowning but she seemed to appreciate it since se put it in her book instead of throwing it away. So that was something.

The next day Josie went jogging as she usually does in the afternoon before dinner. She was with her headphones on, of course. But while she is running by the neighborhood suddenly she notices a small puppy all alone. She softened and stopped to take a look at him. She took off her headphones and talked to him.

“Hey you. How little you are. What are you doing here all alone buddy?” She smiled lightly and kept caressing the dog. Suddenly a voice behind her made her jump.

“He’s with me actually.”

She turned around to look at the person with a scared face. The girl smiled gently at her.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you. I just thought you should know. So you couldn’t steal him.”

“I wasn’t going to steal him.” Josie looks a bit offended. 

“Sure.” Hope wants a reaction from her. Josie is a little annoyed by this girl’s assumptions. So she stands up and tries to leave before the other girl speaks again.

“I’m Hope by the way.”

Josie turns back to look at her a bit confused. Of course she was Hope. She knew her. They go to the same school.

“I know. I’m Josie.”

“I know.” There was a moment of silence before Hope talked again.

“So apparently we both know each other but we never interacted.”

“I don’t do interactions.”

“Why?”

“I don’t really like people.”

“But you don’t know me. You might like me.”

“Maybe. But I’m not willing to take all the risks for someone who will most likely turn out disappointing.”

“Hey! I’m a really nice person. You should give me more credit.”

“Yes I was about to steal your dog.” She changed the subject.

Hope stops for a moment and stares at her as if she was trying to study the brunette’s behavior.

“You were?” 

“The thought might have crossed my mind.”

“That’s mean.” 

“I guess I am.”

“I don’t think so.”

They shared an intense look for a while. Hope gave her a weak smile at first and kept her gaze locked with Josie’s. The brunette seemed shaken by their staring contest. After a while in fact she looked away and put her headphones back on. She started running again without even say a word more.

She didn’t think so.


	2. A small victory

It’s been weeks since Hope started leaving notes in Josie’s locker. She didn’t notice any change in her and she still didn’t smile once. She was wondering why was it so hard, but she wasn’t going to stop trying. She thought that a soul like Josie’s has a lot to say, feels a lot, sees a lot. But she doesn’t show it to the world. She keeps everything for herself. And Hope wanted to know that everything. 

“We are all broken. That’s how the light gets in.” 

She left another note in her locker. Josie didn’t know if this weird thing was okay or not. It was starting to become annoying, Hope could tell that from the way the brunette rolled her eyes and sighed when she saw the note. Probably not crossing the line wasn’t a good idea anymore. 

Josie went back home after school and stopped by the park, sitting on the swing with her eyes closed and her headphones on.   
Hope wasn’t following her to be honest, she just happens to live in the same neighborhood and take the same way back home. But when she sees her there all alone she thinks that it’s the best chance she has to talk to the girl. She stands there in front of her, with her hands casually on her backpack sleeves. Waiting for Josie to notice her presence.

As Josie opens her eyes after a while, she frowns and takes off her headphones. 

“Can I help you?”

“You know that you can ruin your hearing with that music so loud?”

Josie was confused. And a bit irritated.

“Okay?”

Hope smiled and tried again.

“What are you listening to?”

“Taylor Swift.”

“Taylor Swift? And I thought you were a heavy metal type.” 

Josie looked at her in confusion before she let out a smile and chuckled amused.   
Hope felt like everything stopped for a moment. She was beautiful, just like she imagined. 

“I thought you had a refined taste to be honest. But Taylor Swift is okay.”

“And why would you assume my tastes about music?” 

“I don’t know. I’m trying to crack the code here.”

“What code?”

“You.” 

“Well you can stop doing that. And talk to me for that matter.”

“Why?”

“You know what you did to my sister three years ago right?”

“For the last time, I didn’t do it. She slipped into the pool by herself. I didn’t push her.”

“Why would I believe you and not her? It’s not like your reputation is that good.”

“What’s my reputation like?” 

“You’re cocky. And problematic. You’re annoying. And you pushed my sister into the pool.”

“I didn’t push her! And those are just my best flaws.” 

“I don’t like them. And I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“Too bad. I think I might just stick around and annoy you for a bit.” 

Josie sighed and got up to leave.

“Why don’t we meet here everyday after school so that I can prove you that I’m not as mean as you think I am?”

“Not interested.”

She started walking faster.

“You seem not be interested in anyone.”

Hope tried to catch up with her following her behind.

“That’s correct. I don’t need anyone.”

“I respect that. I really do. But maybe it’s me that need a friend? Would you let down someone in need?”

She went faster.

“If that someone’s you? Yes.”

“Josie.”

She took her wrist to stop her without thinking. Josie was staring at her with an angry look and she instantly felt bad for invading her personal space.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“What do you want from me, Hope?”

“I just want to get to know you. Can’t we do that?”

“I don’t really..”

“like people? Yeah, you said that already.”

Josie’s face seemed to soften a bit. She looked down at her feet and then at Hope again. 

“Fine. Whatever.” 

And she turned her back and left. Hope smiled at herself because despite everything this was a small victory.


	3. When you’re feeling brave

“Even though you cannot imagine   
how the future could be beautiful   
for you,  
how could you ever trust again  
and believe in love  
the way you used to,  
day by day you will find   
though you don’t know   
what is down the line all along,  
you have been on a journey of discovering.  
Beautiful things take time.” 

Josie read the note and stood still for a while taking it in. This felt personal. This made her think about everything that she was carrying with her. She couldn’t see how something like this would be possible. She wouldn’t allow herself to trust or love someone again. This was bullshit. She slammed her locker and left an hour before the end of classes since she wasn’t really in the mood to stay till the end. She went home and up to her room and lied on her bed, looking up at the sky she could see from the window on her ceiling. This was the most peaceful moment of the day. When she lied on her bed in silence and looked at the blue of the sky, sometimes with beautiful white clouds. Sometimes with the rain pouring down and the sound of it clicking on the glass.   
She put on her headphones and went in her own world, forgetting that there was somewhere she was supposed to be. Someone she was supposed to see.

“This will be the season I find freedom in letting go.” 

Josie didn’t know if this person who bothered to put notes in he locker everyday was a stalker or it was something the school did with everyone. It felt odd, but she really didn’t care about finding out. 

“Jo, I talked to mom last night. She said she tried to call you ten times and you never answered.”

“Probably because I didn’t have that much to say.” 

“Josie.” Lizzie looked at her with a scolding face. 

“What? I don’t wanna talk to her Lizzie. You can update her for me.” 

“You have to let it go Josie, I’m serious.” 

Let it go. Sure. Josie thought for a moment that her sister might be the one sending those notes to her, but then she remembered about her theory. Probably everyone was getting the same notes. Definitely.

After school she stopped by the park as she usually does and this time she lied down on the slide with her eyes closed. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth of the sun burning her skin. It was like someone was giving her a big hug. She didn’t even remembered how that feels to be honest. She hasn’t had one of those in a while.   
Suddenly she couldn’t feel the warmth of the hug anymore. And a shadow was above her. She opened her eyes and sighed.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

“First of all, rude. Second of all, still rude.”

“What do you want Hope?”

“You bailed on me yesterday.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I totally forgot.”

“You forgot?”

“Yes I mean it. I went home early and forgot we had to meet. I’m sorry.”

“Wow. So not only you said sorry two times. More than that, you would have come if you remembered. That’s progress.”

“I still don’t like you. And I don’t know what’s the point of this.”

“Do you think aliens exist?” 

Josie frowned.

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

“I would love to work for NASA you know. Sometimes I think that the government might hide what they find in their expeditions. Where could aliens live? They must be on some planet.”

“Maybe it’s something out of our solar system.” 

“Maybe. Or maybe they killed them all.”

“I think you got the whole Interstellar movie all wrong.”

Hope bursted into a genuine laugh who made even Josie smile. 

“What would you want to do?”

Josie sighed and stared at her for a moment. She didn’t want to open up, but she didn’t have much of a say with this girl apparently. 

“I’d like to become a doctor.”

“Huh, a doctor. That’s nice. A surgeon?”

“Not really. I don’t know yet. But I’ve always wanted to become a Pediatrician, go to Africa and help kids.” 

“That sounds like a really nice plan Josie.”

She was smiling softly at the brunette. First thing she discovered about Josie and she already thought she couldn’t be more perfect than that. 

“I think it’s too ambitious. I don’t know.”

“The future will arrive when it is time for it to arrive, and you do not have to exhaust yourself trying to figure out how you will get there.” 

She said it as she was quoting someone.  
Josie looked up at Hope in confusion. It was a quote, right? She stayed silent for a moment and then opened her mouth in realization.

“It’s you.”

“Me what?”

“You. You’re the one who’s been leaving me notes for a month.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I think we’re not that far in our relationship. You can’t ask me to do things.”

“There’s no relationship if you start it with lies. So tell me.”

“Oh so you do want this to be something.”

“Friendly speaking.”

“Of course. Friendly speaking.”

Hope teased her and smiled even though Josie didn’t seem to be in the mood for joking. Hope sighed and let her arms fall on her side in surrender.

“Busted. Yes, it’s me.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re mysterious. And I happen to enjoy cracking mysteries. And I think you need some motivation to come out of your comfort zone.”

“Are you part of a support group or something?”

“Me? No. But we can make it a support group if you want.”

“I don’t share things with strangers.”

“Then it’s just you and me.”

“You’re a stranger too.”

“I could not be?”

Josie stared at her again. It’s the third time she finds herself staring intensively at her. Hope’s gaze was magnetic. She radiated a safe energy. Like talking to her was actually safe. She seemed trustworthy. But even trustworthy people can turn their back on you. Josie could never be more careful.   
Hope didn’t want to pressure her to tell her everything just yet. But she wanted to make sure that Josie could feel safe to open up to her and be herself if she wanted to. She wanted her to feel comfortable.

“Do you want to climb up there?”

She pointed at the rope that was tied up to the highest tree near the rides. Josie turned her eyes to her side and then back at Hope.

“No way I’m breaking my skull for that.”

“Oh come on, it’s not even that high. I’ll catch you if you fall.”

“I’m not that athletic.”

“I saw you jogging the other day.” 

“Yeah but I’m not that flexible.”

“I can tell.”

Hope smirked at her and Josie opened her mouth feeling offended.

“Listen. I go to school. I study. Then I practice my ukulele. Then I have my volunteer hours at the hospital. And I need time to like, breathe. And then I like staying like this.” 

She pointed at her body lying on the slide.   
Hope couldn’t help but smile widely at her. Without even realizing Josie told more about herself that Hope would have expected her to say. She could tell by Josie’s face that she was already regretting talking too much to a stranger.

“Well I respect that. Maybe we can climb that thing another time. When you’re feeling brave.” 

She got up and put her backpack on her shoulders as Josie watched her every movement in silence. 

“It was nice talking to you Josie.” 

She simply nodded, unable to say anything else. She wanted to say it was the same for her, but she didn’t want to think this could be something she could get used to.   
Apparently Hope was good with that. She simply walked away while Josie stayed there for a bit more.


	4. Every day is a new proof

Hope was coming home from school. She crossed the hallway and sighed looking around the empty living room. She still wondered why did she have to live in that big house all alone. She was used to it, but there were days where silence became just too loud. Luckily she had Jupiter keeping her company. She always considered him like a person, not just an animal. Sometimes she talks to him, as if he could answer her. But eventually she just ends up giving herself the answers as if it was him who did. While he keeps looking at her with his confused little eyes, moving his head from right to the left following her movements.

She goes to school. Comes home. Takes care of Jupiter. Tries to keep her room and the bathroom clean (since she barely use the rest of the house). Tries to cook something but usually ends up heating canned food. And does a lot of workout to keep her mind clear. Sometimes she goes on a little adventure by herself, just so she knows that she didn’t waste that day. 

Sometimes she meets with her only friend, Alyssa. She goes to a private school but they’ve known each other since pre-school. Alyssa and Hope had many things in common. Like the fact that both of them were orphans. Probably not the best thing, but was still something pretty relevant. They both loved 80s songs. They loved road trips to nowhere important, just for the fun of driving and singing in the car, traveling even for six hours just to break into a huge dumpster to take the baseball bat and smash already broken things into even tinier pieces.   
She hated that they couldn’t spend more time together other than weekends, but Alyssa lived an hour away from her and had a pretty busy week. Hope always asked her how she managed to do everything without getting tired, but Alyssa always said “I don’t have time to be tired now, I have to live first”. That was true. She made sure Hope would remember it once in a while, but she didn’t know that Hope had already written it down and put it on her mirror, so she would see it every day before going out. 

She wondered if Josie was okay today. She wasn’t at school, so she supposed she wouldn’t be at the park either. Obviously Hope stopped by just to make sure she wasn’t, and in fact she wasn’t.  
Maybe she wasn’t feeling good. She hoped that there was someone taking care of her if it is so.   
She decided it was time to stop thinking too much and put on her workout clothes and headed to the gym.

Josie was in the kitchen doing her homework on the table by the window. There was a white light today, since the sky was mainly covered by clouds, so there wasn’t that nice yellow sunlight Josie loved to see. This affected her mood a bit. It’s not like she was meteoropathic, but if she could see the sun she always felt like it could be a better day. Today she was feeling odd, more lonely than usual. But she was used to it.   
Lizzie entered the kitchen looking for something to drink in the fridge. Josie heard her complain about the fridge being empty maybe, but she couldn’t tell since she had her headphones on.   
Lizzie stood next to her and waved a hand to ask for her attention. Josie rolled her eyes and looked up taking her headphones off.

“What, Lizzie?”

“We should go shopping later. There’s nothing to eat.”

“Where is dad?”

“He’s not coming back before tomorrow.” 

“Okay, fine. Let me finish this and we’ll go.”

Lizzie was not that easy too. But she was way less tied up than Josie. She had her group of friends. She went out more. She also tried to include Josie too, many times. Sometimes she joined, especially when Lizzie begged her so much that she had no choice, sometimes she didn’t. And those were the times where Lizzie was even tired to pry. So she let her be. She isn’t always that kind, sometimes she gets rude and annoying, but she is also patient. And with Josie patience was essential. 

“Why are you studying? You should be resting.”

“I have an assignment to do, I can’t rest.” 

“Can I help?”

“No, but thank you.”

“You know, the girls from the theater said that we could use some new member. I was thinking if you might wanna join us?” 

“Me? In theater?” 

“Yes. It helps a lot you know. It builds your confidence.”

“I don’t know.”

“Just think about it, okay?”

“Okay.”

Lizzie smiled tenderly at her and then got up leaving her to finish her assignment.  
Josie didn’t know if theater was something she could be good at. Especially considering she had to act in front of a bunch of people. It was strange how she could feel comfortable with people she met every day at the hospital, how she could be nice and feel good about talking to those people but never to people outside those walls. She felt like she could do some good there, for sure. But she even liked people in those moments. Probably because those people knew the pain, they were living it. She liked spending time with children, make them forgot about the pain they were in. She even liked talking to the parents, reassure them, spread positivity for them.  
She wonders why she couldn’t spread that positivity for herself too. Maybe she needed a change. Maybe Lizzie’s idea was not that bad. 

Before going to bed, she noticed a notification on her phone. Someone texted her on facebook. It was Hope.

“You are improving. You are not stuck on a loop. Every new day is proof. You are more than what lies behind you.”

For the first time in a month Josie smiled reading one of Hope’s quotes. It was a light smile, but still something. Maybe she needed to take these seriously and use it as a way to start living differently.


	5. This is new

A week went by and Hope hadn’t seen Josie since the last time they met at the park. Hope thought that maybe Josie was still sick. She tried to catch a glimpse of the brunette following Lizzie with her eyes, but she still didn’t see her. She tried to text her once, but she never answered or even saw the messages. She didn’t mean to pry so she just let go. When Josie would come back to school, she would’ve talked to her.

Josie was, in fact, still sick. After that day she went out to do shopping with Lizzie, she came back feeling even worse. She had high fever the first three days, then she just kept feeling like shit, her bones hurting, so she decided to stay home and wait for a full recovery before going back to her usual rhythm. Especially since she had to go back to the hospital. She missed it.   
She was in her bed binge watching something on her laptop. She barely left her bed if not to pee or clean up a bit.   
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was her father.

“Hey Jo. How are you feeling?” 

“Body still sore. But the fever is gone.”

“That’s good. You’re going back to school tomorrow?”

“Probably yeah.”

“I brought you some soup. Do you want some?”

“Leave it here.”

“Okay.” 

He stayed silent for a while. He didn’t really know how to talk to Josie. With Lizzie it was different, easier. But Josie was hard to break. Their conversations usually consisted of him asking questions and Josie answering. He tried with her, but the less he was home, the more she closed herself up. She didn’t feel like talking to him anymore. She did it for a while, but then she decided it was best for her not to rely on anyone. Especially after her last (and first) breakup. 

“I’m leaving again tomorrow for other orders to deliver. I’ll be back in three days, okay?” 

“Okay. Drive safe.” 

He smiled lightly at her and left the room. 

The next day Josie thought it was about time to go back to school. She was feeling better but she was still taking it slow since she barely ate all week so she didn’t want to stress herself out too much. Imagine fainting under the entire school’s eyes. Nope, not a great thought.   
Josie opened her locker and she was surprised to find not just one, but many notes. 6 notes. One for every day she missed. She instantly smiled. Oh no, she smiled again. She shouldn’t soften because someone is giving her this kind of attention. It’s not something she should get used to. She read each one of them before going to class. 

The day seemed longer than usual. Probably because she couldn’t wait to put something in her stomach since she was feeling at loss of strength. And she also forgot her water. She was probably dehydrated. When the bell rang she stopped by the vending machines to buy a bottle of water and then decided to eat in the green courtyard under the great oak.   
But her head was spinning really fast and before she could sit down by the tree she felt like she was about to faint, but someone grabbed her in time from behind, holding her steady by her arms. 

“Josie, are you okay?” 

“Hope. Yeah. I’m sorry, I’m just..”

“Sorry for what?” She smiles at the brunette thinking how silly she was for even saying sorry for nothing. 

“Here, sit down.” 

As Josie sat down and abandoned her back against the tree she took a sip of water and closed her eyes waiting to feel better. Meanwhile Hope sat next to her, watching her every movement and waiting for Josie to feel better. As Josie opened her eyes she noticed that Hope was still there. She looked at her. Those eyes again. 

“I’m okay. You can go.”

“Well I’m not some random person who happened to stop by. I was looking for you.”

“You mean you were stalking me.”

The red haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

“No, I was about to have lunch but I was also looking for you. Good thing I caught you in time.”

“Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

She smiles widely and mimes a bow with a hand on her chest, making Josie smile and shake her head. It was the third time Hope made her smile. Not that she was counting.

“What happened to you?”

“I’ve been sick all week. I’ve barely eaten and I forgot my water this morning so I guess I’m just a little dehydrated.” 

“Here. Take this.” 

She handed her a Snicker bar. 

“Oh no it’s fine. I have my lunch.”

“I know but you could use some sugar right now. Unless you want to use me like a crutch to carry you around.”

Josie chuckled. ‘Oh god, this is new’, Hope thought. 

“You just compared yourself to a crutch.” 

“Well, I embrace my height. It’s humble. Not like yours.”

“Excuse me? What did my height do to you?” 

“It makes fun of me from the top of its pedestal.” 

“That’s not true. My height respects you. Now please let’s stop talking about height as if it’s a person.” 

Hope chuckled and then kept silent for a while, both of them eating and observing people around them. Suddenly some guy run past them on his skateboard, so fast that when he bumped into a quite large stone he fell off and rolled until he stopped on the other side of the courtyard. 

“Oh my god. That’s three broken bones for sure.” 

Hope looked shocked while people went to the boy’s rescue. Josie seemed unbothered by the scene.

“Nah, just his arm.” 

“How do you know?”

“A fall like that can either give him a sprained or broken arm. Nothing more. He’ll live.”

“I’m amazed at how cool you are with this.”

“Yeah well, there’s worse, trust me.”

She looked down taking another bite of her bar while Hope glanced at her and studied the brunette’s face. Josie felt her eyes on her and turned to her side to meet Hope’s gaze.

“What?”

“Do you wanna come by my place after last period?”

“Oh. I can’t. I have my hours at the hospital today.”

“Later? When you’re done? I’m free all day.”

Josie was trying hard to think of an excuse. But nothing came up. On the other side, she would also feel kinda bad for turning down Hope’s offer. She seemed nice after all. 

“Okay. Later.” 

Hope smiled softly at her. After lunch they both went to their classes. Then Josie left to go to the hospital. She was eager to know about the surgery of a kid named Sammy. He was five and he needed a kidney transplant and today he was supposed to get surgery. But when she got there he was still in his room, half asleep.  
The boy’s mom saw Josie and smiled at her. She got up and went outside while Josie had a both frowned and worried look.

“Is everything okay? Why isn’t he in intensive care?”

His mother smiled sadly. She looked tired, as if she had been crying.

“Someone needed it more. It was a life or death situation. They had priority.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Oh honey, it depends. It is fair but it isn’t at the same time. We just have to wait a little more.”

Josie felt sad. She spent the last two months with Sammy and she wanted him to get better. She wanted him to have a normal life but he still couldn’t and she hated it. She noticed he had woken up and he was now looking at her, waving his little hand. Josie instantly smiled and waved at him.

“He’s been asking for you all day.”

“You go home and do your things Leila, I’ll stay with him until you get back.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you have to leave in an hour?” 

“No, it’s okay. I can stay longer.”

“Thank you Josie. You’re an angel.” 

She smiled at her and caressed her face before saying goodbye to Sammy and leave. Josie knew she had somewhere to be, but right now Sammy was a priority for her. She would tell Hope eventually.


	6. Seven

The next day Josie decided to skip school and go to the hospital again. At the same time she couldn’t help but feel bad for bailing on Hope again. But at the same time, why should it matter? It’s not like they knew each other that much. To be honest, Josie knew nothing about her except her obsession for space and aliens.   
When it was the end of school hours she decided to go to the park where she usually goes, even if she didn’t go to school that morning. Maybe hoping that Hope would pass by and see her there. And she did. Josie saw her walk by and stop suddenly when she noticed the brunette sitting on the slide.   
Hope didn’t seem to have that teasing mood as usual. 

“Hey.” Josie said first.

“Hi. How are you?”

“Good. I’m good.”

“I thought something happened to you.”

“Oh, no. Sorry, I was at the hospital until late.”

“It’s okay. You could have told me. I even picked up the ping pong table from the basement.” 

“I thought I would tell you now.”

Hope nodded in understanding, but she didn’t seem happy. Josie didn’t know her that much but she could tell that she was upset. Looking at her, Josie was feeling bad for sure now. 

“I’m sorry Hope. Rain check?” 

“Sure. You tell me.” 

She started walking away without saying anything. Wow, Josie really hurt someone at her first try to make a friend. She was definitely nailing it.

“Hope?”

The red haired girl turned around to face her again. 

“No support group today?” 

Hope stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression, then let out a laugh and smiled at her for the first time. Josie instantly felt her chest lighter.   
Hope walked back to sit in the sand right in front of Josie who was still sitting on the slide. 

“Could you come down from your pedestal please?”

Josie bursted into laughter and got up to sit on the sand with her, so that now Hope didn’t have to raise her neck like a giraffe to look at the brunette. They both crossed their legs and sat in front of each other, at first not saying anything. Both of them trying hard not to smile to each other. 

“I think we need to go further this...thing here.” Josie pointed with her finger at both of them, Hope staring suspiciously at her.

“Hm. Elaborate please.”

“Well I think you know more about me than I do about you. It’s not fair. We should both talk about us or whatever. You could be a psycho for what I know.”

“I’m not a psycho. And you lost the chance to know more about me when you bailed on me.” 

“I’m really sorry. I really had something important to do.” 

She looked at Hope with sincere eyes. Josie hoped that she would understand. Hope stared at her for a while and then smiled lightly.

“Fine. What do you wanna know?”

“Do you write those poems you give me?” 

“No, I find them. I choose them very accurately.”

“I noticed that. Beside that? Do you have any hidden talent?”

“Um, I paint. And I workout a lot.” 

“I can tell.” 

Josie was smirking at her. Josie? Hope felt her cheeks burn for the first time ever with her. She was playing her own game and was winning hands down. 

“I spend most of my time with Jupiter..”

“Who’s Jupiter?”

“My dog.”

“You named your dog Jupiter?”

“Yes. I named my dog Jupiter. How would YOU name your dog ma’am?” 

“Not Jupiter.”

“You would name him Prince then?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay. I still like my dog’s name. Don’t ever disrespect him like that again.”

Josie chuckled and nodded in understanding.

“Fine. Do you have siblings?”

“Um no, only child. Played very hard to get.” 

“Why?”

“Because my mom couldn’t get pregnant. She tried for a while but nothing happened. Then me happened.” 

She pointed at her bragging herself. Then she became serious and silent. Josie felt like there was more to that. 

“They must be very happy with the results.”

Hope smiled widely but also with a hint of sadness.

“Yeah, I hope so.” 

Josie didn’t know if she could push her to say anything else. Maybe this was enough. Maybe with time she would know more. 

“They’re both gone.” 

Josie didn’t expect her to say that. She didn’t expect her to say that at all. Had she really lost both of them?

“I’m so sorry Hope.” 

“It’s okay. It’s..I am past it, really.”

“Who takes care of you now?”

“Well technically my aunt. But um..she is always traveling, so you know...”

“Yeah, I know something about that.”

“Your parents travel a lot?”

“My dad does. He makes deliveries all over the State. So he has to drive from a place to another to deliver orders. He’s barely at home.”

“What about your mom?”

Josie looked down and played with the sand in her hands, making it slide away from her fingers.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. We said enough for today.” 

She smiled sweetly and Josie smiled back at her. 

Seven. Seven times she smiled at her.


	7. I kept count

It has been a week since Hope and Josie have been meeting regularly at the park. They don’t really go into deep talks that much. Mostly they joke around and even play with the children’s rides. As if both of them were not seventeen.   
Hope didn’t have to deny that she was catching real feelings for Josie. She was mesmerized by her even before getting to know her, but now it was just more than she expected to feel after two weeks of knowing her. 

Josie on the other hand, was not so brave to let herself feel more than she allowed herself to feel. It was out of discussion even suppose to have more than just a friendship. And yet with Hope she felt safe. She was happy. And she hasn’t felt this way in a long time. But risk to go further and maybe lose everything in the process? She didn’t want that. She had been there and she didn’t want to go through that again.  
Though Hope made her plan too hard. The way she looked at Josie. The way she smiled. The way she cared. The way she always respected her and gave her time.   
She made it so difficult not to catch feelings for her.

They were laying on the sand next to each other but with their bodies in opposite directions. Only their heads touching. Both of them looking at the sky. It was clear and blue. They felt the warmth of the sun even though the shade of the tree sheltered them from the light.

“It’s so warm and it’s only March.” 

“It’s so sad.” 

Josie frowned. “Why is it sad?”

“Because of the climate change. This world is collapsing.”

“We can always ibernate and travel to another planet.” 

“Fun fact: at a distance of 39 light years from Earth, a system composed of seven planets similar to ours, orbits around the star named Trappist-1. Three of those planets could host life as we know it. They say they are “twins" of the Earth.”

“Do you believe that’s true?”

“Of course. But I don’t think we would be able to get there. It would take 160 thousand years. I don’t think there is an hibernation chamber strong enough for that.”

Josie smiled lightly. Listen to Hope talking about space was the most fascinating thing for her. She would listen to her ranting about it for hours without complaining.

“That’s why we should save this planet while we still have it.” 

“Go Supergirl.” 

Hope laughed and Josie followed her along. 

“You know what we should do while we still can?”

“Find out more about mermaids?”

“That too. But no. I want to go to The North Pole. I want to see penguins and polar bears. The arctic fox. The arctic hare...I could go on and on.” 

“I’m not stopping you.” 

Hope smiled at herself. Josie would let her ramble about anything. She always listened.

“Where would you go before the world ends?”

“I would like to fly over a city with a helicopter. Do Hang gliding. Parachuting. Rafting..”

“How are you so quiet and calm and yet you would do such extreme sports?!” 

“I guess it’s because it would make me feel alive. Like..I’m not wasting anything. As I feel most of the time.” 

Hope turned her head to look at Josie who was still looking up. Hope scanned Josie’s side profile and processed what she just said. She could relate to that. Her goals were something important and she would make sure she accomplished each one of them.

“Then we better start living, right?” 

At that point Josie turned her head to the side to face Hope. They were close, but still far enough to look at each other’s eyes without the risk of getting distracted.   
Josie smiled softly at Hope.

“Yeah. We should.” 

Hope smiled widely and this made Josie smile even more. Then she chuckled. Hope did this to her. When she faced Hope again her face was soft. She was silent and focused on Josie’s face. 

“What?” 

“25 times.” 

Hope’s voice was almost a whisper. It was so sweet. But Josie didn’t know what she meant with that. 

“25 what?”

“25 times that I made you smile. I kept count.” 

Josie’s mouth was half open in surprise. She felt paralyzed. She could only feel her heart pounding in her chest. She could tell it was about to explode. 

“Hope..”

Her voice was almost a whisper too. She didn’t know what she wanted to tell her, but her name was the first thing that came to her mind.   
When Hope realized that Josie wasn’t going to say more, she smiled softly at the brunette and sat straight to get up. 

Josie stayed there for a few moments more. Josie wasn’t worried because she knew that Hope’s smile was to reassure her. To let her know that it was okay. Not quite sure what was okay about all of this, but if Hope wasn’t mad at her, then she could still be happy. After a while they said their goodbyes and parted ways.   
When Josie got to bed she couldn’t help but think about Hope. And what she said to her. She took her phone to listen to music but noticed a notification.

“She was as untouchable as the stars, but that didn’t stop me from wishing.” 

Josie held her phone to her chest and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating faster again. It always happens when Hope does something. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking at the window above her.  
Of course she felt something for Hope. But she was scared of letting her in more than she already had. The right thing she could do was to talk to her and tell her the truth, because she didn’t want to hurt her or lose her by disappearing with no explanation.


	8. There’s something going on

The next day Josie asked Hope to meet at their usual spot. She felt nervous. When Hope arrived she seemed cheerful since she was hopping all the way. When she arrived in front of the brunette she kneeled down with a flexible squat and rested her hands on Josie’s knees. 

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“We have a party to attend.”

“What party?”

“Carnival’s party. There’s this Italian student who’s throwing the party. And I think we should go.” 

“Fine. But at one condition.”

“Anything.” Hope’s smile was wide. She was beautiful.

“We get to choose what the other wears.” 

“That’s new. I like it. Josie Saltzman, dress me up!” She said raising a finger to the sky. 

Josie chuckled but then became quiet all if the sudden. Hope studied her face to see if something was wrong.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

“I wanted to tell you something.”

“Okay. You can tell me anything, just stay calm. Don’t be nervous.” 

She was so caring with everything that Josie could literally cry. She never met someone that sweet and supportive as Hope. Josie cleared her throat and started talking.

“Two years ago, I was in my first relationship. We were so young, but you know...when you’re young and it’s your first love, you feel in a big way. It was also the time when my mom left the country to fly to Europe with her new boyfriend. And to me was not that easy. My dad found is current job and started being absent and so I just closed myself up with both of them. I...I felt abandoned. Like I had to do anything for myself, rely only on myself. I couldn’t count on them anymore because I couldn’t ask them for help if something was wrong, because they were never there. It was also the time I met Penelope. She...she was the one I could rely on at that point.”

“What about Lizzie?”

“Lizzie has a world of her own. And she was dealing with the whole mom leaving too, I couldn’t put that burden on her.” 

Hope looked sorry and kept silent. And let her continue. 

“Anyway. I fell in love with Penelope. We were good for a year. It was intense. Also a roller coaster but what relationship isn’t? Then she had to move to Europe. I thought that life was mocking me at that point. Both her and my mom there, leaving me. I was so mad at her. And I know it wasn’t her fault but..”

“But you needed someone to stay.”

“Yeah.” 

“Why are you telling me this?”

Josie met Hope’s gaze and got lost in her eyes for a few moments before she gave her an answer.

“Because I know there’s something going on here. And before you and I got this close I swore I wouldn’t allow myself to trust or rely on anyone else but me. But you made me open up. And I let you in little by little. I don’t know what’s going to happen but I know that I don’t want to lose you. But..”

“Josie. You don’t need to justify yourself to me or giving me explanations you’re not ready to give.”

“I know but I feel like I have to.”

“But why?”

“Because I don’t want you to leave too.”

Hope’s face softened even more. She wanted nothing more than protect Josie from all these fears. She took her hand in hers to Josie’s surprise. They were never really affectionate until now. They never even hugged. Usually they touched by mistake or without thinking. But there were never affectionate touches, not until now. 

“I’m not leaving you Josie.”

“Don’t promise me.”

“I wasn’t going to. But I know for sure that I’m not leaving you.”

“Okay.” 

Hope smiled lightly at her and Josie smiled back before releasing Hope’s hand and wiped off a tear on her cheek. 

“Now don’t be a baby and let’s climb that rope.”

“Please Hope stop it.”

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to do all those reckless things?? Now what? You chicken out?”

“I am no chicken, Hope Mikaelson.”

“Then prove it.” 

“What do I get if I do this?”

“Whatever you want.” 

“Fine. I’ll think about it.” 

While Hope stood there with her arms crossed to her chest, already amused, Josie put her hands on the rope, took a deep breath and tried to climb it. She put all her strength in her hands and arms, while she kept pushing herself up clutching her legs together. She managed to do at least four movements, reaching almost the half of the rope, but when she stopped for a moment to catch her breath she felt her body relax and giving up. She let out a small scream and started slipping down trying to keep her hands on the rope, but it started burning her hands so much that she just let go and let herself fall into the ground. Except Hope catches her before she can reach it. Josie opens her eyes and clings to Hope’s shoulders with her hands to stand up. She still looked scared.  
Hope couldn’t help but laugh to her face. 

“What’s so funny about it?! You do it! Since you’re the flexible one.”

“I’m so proud of you.” 

“As you should be.” 

“How are your hands?” She took Josie’s hands in hers to take a look at them and Josie was smiling at the gesture.

“Fine. It’ll pass.” 

“You should put some ice on there. We should go. It’s getting late.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll walk you home.”

“Why? I told you I’m fine.”

“You’re limping.”

“I’m not limping!” 

While Hope kept laughing at her and Josie protested that she was fine they started walking back home. And everything felt right as it should be.


	9. I crossed the line

It was the day of Carnival’s party. Josie went to school feeling a bit tired and agitated for her assignment of the day, but as soon as she opened her locker her mood changed.

“While I am learning to make peace with the plans that fell apart, I am learning to breathe deep and keep an open heart to the Hope-filled possibility that there is more ahead of me.” 

She smiled at herself but at the same moment Hope arrived and leaned against the locker next to hers and was smiling at her with such tenderness that Josie felt like jumping on her and hug her tight. But they where in the middle of the school hallway. So she figured it was better to keep it cool.

“Great choice of words.” 

She knew she wanted to tease her so Josie played along with her. 

“I knew you would like it.”

“You know, I never saw any of your paintings. Is that open to the public or it’s just for the artist’s eyes?”

“I can get you a free pass. But just you.” 

She started walking away still looking at Josie until she wasn’t facing her anymore.  
After school Josie went straight back home since she would meet Hope later at her house, so that they could get ready there for the party and also because Hope had to show Josie her paintings.

“Jo, can I ask you something?”

‘Lizzie asking me something, that’s new’, Josie thought. She nodded. 

“What’s going on between you and Hope?”

“We’re just friends.”

“Are you sure that’s all that is?”

“For now, yes.” 

“So you’re not sure.”

“Lizzie.”

“I know, I know. I’m trespassing. I already know too much. Fine.”

“Did she really push you in the pool?”

“I may have used her as an excuse because I was too drunk and slipped on my own.”

Josie chuckled and shook her head. Unbelievable.

“I even accused her of that at first. I guess I have to apologize now.”

“Do that for me too.”

“Will do.”

Three hours later Josie was at Hope’s house. She couldn’t stop looking around and thinking how big was that house just for herself. 

“Why do you have such a big house all to yourself?”

“Well, all my family used to live here actually. It’s the entire family house. There are 8 rooms and 8 bathrooms. But one living room and one kitchen.” 

“And now they all left?”

“Yeah, I mean my aunt Freya was supposed to be here but she’s away for now.”

“Do you like living here all by yourself?”

“It gets lonely sometimes. But I have Jupiter. He’s a great friend.”

“I’m sure he is.” 

They smiled at each other for a while. They seemed to do these staring contests every time their eyes met, just to break the contact once it got too intense.

“Come with me. I’ll show you my Chamber of secrets.”

When they got upstairs Hope slowly opened the door of the second room on the left side of the hallway. As she did so a ray of light blinded Josie before she could adjust her eyes and look around. Hope went to close the curtains and turned on the small lights she had planted on the walls. Josie’s jaw dropped in shock and amazement.  
Not only there were many paintings standing on the picture easels, but even the walls were all painted with dark blue, white spots more shiny than others and round circles each one different from the other. Then Josie put it all together. It felt like floating into space. It was a room where Josie would easily lock herself into and never get out.

“This is a dream. I might cry. I’m never leaving this room.”

Hope chuckled. “Do you like it?”

“Hope, this is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Did you do all of this?!”

“Well yeah. Who else could have done it.”

Josie kept turning around like a spinning top before stopping to face Hope, still her jaw dropped. 

“You amaze me more and more everyday.”

Hope’s eyes were soft as her smile. If she could have Josie’s permission to kiss her right now, she would do it. But it wasn’t the moment to think about that.

“Come on, we have to get ready.” 

“Oh. My costume for you is amazing. You will cry. I have to record it.”

“Wow. First of all, I don’t cry that easily.”

“Oh trust me, you will cry.”

Hope shook her head while she took Josie’s bag to open it. After a strong battle with the wrapping paper, Hope managed to open it. As she saw what was on the inside, she screamed and started to jump around while Josie couldn’t stop laughing at her. Then she started crying. She smiled and cried at the same time. Then she finally decided to take the costume out of the bag.  
It was an astronaut suit with the actual astronaut helmet. The American flag on the left shoulder and the round circle with NASA in it on the chest. 

“Josie do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

She was crying actual tears while hugging the suit to her chest. 

“What did I do?!”

“You have my heart. You have it all now and you can keep it. I don’t want it. It’s yours.”

Josie knew she was saying it because of how grateful she was. But she also knew that there was a deeper meaning to that. She knew by now that Hope had feelings for her, and this was another proof of that.  
Josie smiled at her with such tenderness and she couldn’t help but lean a hand to Hope’s cheeks to wipe off the tears. 

“I can’t wait to see you with that on.” 

“First you open yours.”

“Alright.” 

“It’s an alien suit.”

“What?!”

“Just kidding.”

“Oh.”

“It’s Princess Belle’s yellow dress.”

“Hope!”

“I’m kidding! I would never make you wear a princess costume. You would be ridiculous.”

“Thank you???”

Hope laughed while Josie shook her head defeated and opened her bag. She stopped for a moment and stared at the costume and then looked back at Hope with a wide smile.  
It was a doctor uniform. It was light blue and there was something sewn on the left side of the chest. ‘Dr. Josie Saltzman’.

“Did you do it?”

“Yes. Amongst my greatest talents, I also know how to sew.” 

“This is beautiful Hope. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“Of course I do.” She smiled softly at the brunette before breaking the tenderness of the moment.

“I have an idea.”

“What?” 

“Get changed and meet me downstairs. You’ll see.”

Josie didn’t know what she was up to this time. But whatever that was she trusted Hope with anything. So she did what she asked, she got changed and waited for her downstairs. When she came down she was in her suit and her helmet under her arm. 

“Ready to go?” 

“First put that helmet on.” 

She did as Josie asked and the brunette couldn’t be more satisfied looking at her. Hope raised the plastic window above her eyes to look at Josie and she could tell she was smiling with her eyes.

“So what’s the plan?”

“The plan is: we ditch the party.”

“What?! And where do we go?” 

“Do you trust me?”

“No.”

“Oh come on I know you do.”

“Not right now, this suit makes it seem like you’re high.”

“I’ve never been happier.” She whispered a few inches from Josie’s face. 

What. The. Fuck. Josie could feel her breathing stuck in her throat. How could Hope’s closeness make her feel like that? Hope broke her thoughts by telling her to sit on ber bike. 

“Why do I have to pedal?”

“Because you’re not flexible and you might fall off from here!”

“Okay, this you’re-not-flexible thing is getting out of hands lady.”

“It’s Pilot Mikaelson for you.”

“Shouldn’t you be the one riding this thing then, PiLoT??” 

Hope took her helmet off and smiled at Josie amused.

“Josie. I have to warn you. I’m feeling brave tonight. And very happy. And whatever thing you say or do, even if it’s to annoy me, I only want to kiss you more. If I don’t do that, it’s because I respect you. Got it?” 

Josie stood there paralyzed once again. Why did she have to be like this? She was messing with her head and her being so perfect wasn’t helping at all.

“Got it.”

She just sat on the bike and waited for Hope to pop up, she stood up with her hands on Josie’s shoulders while they headed to the highest building of the town. Apparently the bell tower.  
Hope was screaming and talking nonsense but she was so funny that Josie didn’t mind people staring at them.  
When they got there Hope led the way up to the bell tower, until they arrived exactly where the bells were. There was another small spiral staircase who led to the very top of the roof. It was scary for a moment but Hope took Josie’s hand and she instantly relaxed.  
When they got to the top they could see the entire town. It felt like flying for a moment. Josie can tell why Hope wanted to come here.

“See how close we are to the sky and how far the town looks?”

“Yeah..Hope, it seems like we’re flying over it. Like in a helicopter.”

Hope smiled softly remembering Josie’s wish to drive a helicopter. 

“That’s just a simulation. You’ll do it the real way someday.”

Hope stood up on a square thing that looked like the power container and put her hands on her hips in a superhero pose. Josie chuckled.

“I feel like I am floating. Like we’re so close to the sky we can’t feel the weight of the earth.”

She took off the helmet breathing heavily. She smiled at Josie and went to sit next to her. 

“I couldn’t breathe anymore in there.”

“You shouldn’t take it off in space unless you wanna ruin that pretty face.”

“Pretty face huh?”

Hope smirked at her while Josie rolled her eyes and looked at the sky. She let herself lie down and enjoy the silence and the view. Hope did the same.

“This is good.”

“It is. But I know you chickened out to get up here.”

“I was not.”

“How do you think you can do all that bungee jumping things when you can’t even climb a rope?”

“I was planning to do that with you.” 

Hope turned her head to look at Josie.

“Me.”

Josie turned to her side to face Hope.

“Yes, you. I never wanted to do all these things before to be honest.”

“Why with me then? You don’t wanna die alone? Nice way of showing that you care.”

Josie laughed and shook her head. 

“No, idiot. I want to do that with you because you make me brave.”

Hope smiled widely at Josie. She stared at her lips for a moment but then she looked away. Josie notices her change of heart. She didn’t know if to be relieved or disappointed that Hope didn’t close the distance.  
After a while Hope thought it was best to go home since it was late and they had school the next day.  
Before Josie could say goodbye to Hope, she stared at her and suddenly started quoting something.

“We watched the night  
under the moonlight  
mixed in ocean air.  
The salty breeze  
tickled our necks,  
and we counted galaxies  
forgetting boundaries,  
imagined reaching for them,  
like for each other.  
The stars lined our heartbeats,  
and we fell so much harder  
than we ever had before.” 

Josie was staring at her as if she was some angel just landed on earth. She let out a breath that she probably had been holding while Hope was talking.  
Josie’s face was frozen, Hope could see that. She didn’t know if in that moment she crossed that line, but it didn’t matter. She needed it to get out and she needed Josie to know.  
Josie was a few steps far from her but when she came out of her thoughts she walked back to Hope with her gaze down. Hope’s expression was tender as always.  
Josie scanned her beautiful face for a moment before leaning in and connected their lips together and kissed her. 

She rested a hand on Hope’s cold cheek because of the chilly air, but after a moment she instantly felt warm again. She melted into the kiss and felt her heart stop beating. Her breathing stopped. As if Josie was sucking all the air from her lungs. Even though the kiss was gentle and sweet. Not rushed. Not hungry.  
Despite the fact that Hope was kissing her back, Josie could feel that Hope was still surprised. She didn’t even dare to touch her and Josie softened even more at this thought. 

When Josie broke the kiss both of them opened their eyes and met each other’s gaze. Hope still visibly shaken. Josie lost in her eyes. 

“The line.” Was all Hope could manage to say.

“I crossed it.” Josie smiled softly at her and Hope smiled back, trying to come back to reality and stop acting like a shy baby. 

“Well, I guess we made it to the finish line. It’s a win-win.”

She started walking backwards while still smiling at Josie, who let out an amused laugh at Hope’s great humor even in sweet moments like this.  
They kept smiling at each other. Until Hope was far enough to finally say goodbye and part ways.

“Goodnight Josie.”

“Goodnight Hope.”


	10. Something unfinished

The next day Josie got up early as usual to shower and make breakfast for her and Lizzie. She felt tired since she didn’t sleep much but she also felt happy and cheerful.   
Lizzie on the other hand was groaning since she wanted to sleep longer. She rested her head on the table while Josie made coffee for both of them.

“Here. Charge that brain.”

“Since when do you make me coffee?”

“Just drink it.” 

Lizzie sighed and took a sip from her cup. Meanwhile she was staring at Josie who had a cup in her hand and her phone in the other. She studied her face, her clothes and her hair. Josie felt her twin’s eyes on her and looked up from her phone screen.

“Can I help you?”

“You’re..glowing.” Lizzie said almost in disgust. 

“Of course. I have highlighter on.”

“No, not your skin, dummie. You. It’s..what happened to you? Did you go to a spa? Because I could really use a spa day if that’s the result.”

Josie chuckled and walked away, taking her keys and her backpack to leave.

“You’re not waiting for me?”

“No, I have something to do first. I’ll see you at school.” 

And she quickly left leaving Lizzie still confused and groaning.   
She walked to Hope’s house that was only a few blocks away from hers. Before she could knock Josie noticed Jupiter on the door patio. She kneeled down to pet him.

“Hi buddy, how are you? Where is your goofy friend?”

“Goofy friend? I hope you’re not talking about me.” 

Josie turned around to face Hope standing by the door half open, smirking. 

“Does he have any other friend?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Then it’s you.”

“You’re rude. And disrespectful.”

“You’re goofy. And long-winded.”

“I’m long-winded?!”

“Kinda.” Josie tried not to laugh since Hope seemed to take it as something bad.

“Why don’t you tell me to shut up then? I would gladly do so and let you talk but I easily get carried away when I talk about something I like and..”

Josie shut her up by kissing her without giving her the time to realize what was happening. She grabbed her cheek and kissed her gently, but only for a few seconds, then she quickly broke the kiss, leaving Hope still with her mouth half open and a shaken expression.

“You can’t always do that.”

“Do what?”

“Kiss me without notice. I have a fragile heart.”

“Oh please.”

Josie smiled and walked away while Hope followed her and both headed to school. They had a class together this morning. So after the first two hours Hope met Josie in their class and sat next to her. 

“You’re screwed. You know that?” 

Josie frowned. “Why?” 

“Because I’ll be even more annoying now. I won’t stop annoying you even during the lesson.”

“You can’t do that. I have to pay attention.”

“I figured. That’s why it’s even more fun to me. I get to see you frustrated.”

Josie shook her head trying to hide a small smile.

“What have I got myself into.” 

“You have no idea.” Hope whispered to her. 

When the lesson started Hope seemed to stay quiet for a while. Josie wasn’t even paying attention to what she was doing to be honest. Then she noticed that she was drawing something, so she leans over to peek. Hope notices and looks at her with the corner of her eyes and smiles. 

“Shouldn’t you be paying attention?” 

Josie makes a goofy face and keeps looking ahead of her. But she’s still curious. When Hope moves her hand up Josie can finally see the drawing clearly. It was her side profile, focused on the lesson. She has been drawing her all the time and she didn’t notice?

“That’s me.”

“Wrong. It looks like you.”

“Then who’s that?”

“You’re so stupid.”

“What did you just say?”

“I said it looks like you, because the real you is way prettier.”

Josie couldn’t hide the smile. 

“You’re so cheesy. Please stop.”

“You want me to be a bitch? I can be a bitch.”

“I don’t believe that.” 

“Miss Mikaelson and Miss Saltzman would like to share your opinions with us?” The teacher scolded both of them. Josie would like to be sucked by the earth right now. Hope, on the contrary, seemed to be cool with it.

“I don’t really think it’s something that can be shared.” 

Josie widened her eyes and put a hand on her forehead. What the fuck Hope.  
Meanwhile the class was whispering and the teacher was still looking at Hope with an angry face. 

“I‘ll talk to both of you at the end of the class. Now, moving on..”

Hope couldn’t help but be amused by this while Josie really wanted to scream at how stupid and thoughtless she was.   
As they both predicted, the teacher gave them detention. They could read a book or do their assignments but they had to stay in class for an hour more. But they didn’t do any of those things obviously.  
Both of them were lying on the tables, their bodies in opposites directions, their heads next to each other.

“I hate you.”

“Sure you do.”

“I never got detention before I met you. You’re probably a bad influence on me.”

“You never did pretty much anything before you met me. Now I’m making you do everything you have to try at least once in your life.” 

“And detention was one of them?”

“Yes.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Good thing that you like me for that.”

Josie chuckled, still staring at the ceiling.  
They stayed silent for a while.

“Do you wanna come home later?” 

“Won’t Lizzie be there?”

“Probably yeah, but it’s okay.”

“You’re introducing me to your sister?” 

She wanted to tease her, but Josie knew better than let her win with her games.

“It’s not like you two need it. You know each other. Don’t get too hyped.” 

Hope laughed. “Fine. As long as she doesn’t kill me.”

“I forgot to tell you. She confessed that she used you as a cover up to hide the fact that she fell by herself into the pool.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Now I wanna meet her more than ever.”

“I think she noticed something.” 

“You mean about us?”

“This morning she said I was glowing.”

“You are. Being with me is good for your skin, see?” 

She touches Josie’s face with a finger to annoy her and Josie laughs while slapping Hope’s hand.

“Well it’s true actually.”

“Really?”

“Yes. There’s a medical study that says that the experience of falling in love reflects a psychological process that can benefit your skin. We have to thank Oxytocin for this. They say it’s the hormone of love.” 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say you’re falling in love with me.” 

Josie stopped to think for a moment. Oh fuck. She said that. She didn’t mean to, she was just talking about science. But she basically put that all out. Before Josie could say anything the door opened showing the doorkeeper. 

“You can go now girls. I’m closing up.” 

Both of them jumped off the tables and walked to Josie’s place without saying anything about what just happened. They just changed the subject.  
When they got home Lizzie was having her nap time. So they stayed downstairs and decided to make pancakes. 

“Let me turn this around.”

“I already did.”

“It’s still raw.”

“No it’s not, it’s fine.”

“Then you eat it. Here. Try it.”

Josie sighed and gave a bite to the pancake. Then she put it back on the plate.

“It’s raw.”

Hope smirked at her and gave her the I-told-you-so look. Josie rolled her eyes and let Hope handle it.

“You’re annoying.”

“I told you I was.”

“I literally can’t stand you.”

“Fine.”

“You’re so chaotic and problematic.”

“Are you done trying to hit me with words?” 

“Would you prefer I used rocks?” 

Hope laughed along with Josie and threw her a strawberry.   
At the same time Lizzie came downstairs and she arrived into the kitchen with her eyes still half closed, seeing Hope cooking and then Josie sitting by the counter.

“Josie, am I hallucinating or is Hope Mikaelson in our kitchen making pancakes?”

“Ask her yourself.”

Lizzie was still confused and sleepy.

“Did we hire her?”

“No Lizzie, she’s here with me. Be nice.”

Lizzie’s eyes widened. She was hiding a smirk. Then she walked closer to Hope.

“Ohh. So you were the spa day.”

“What?” 

“Don’t..listen to her. Lizzie, don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry I blamed you for my fall into the pool.”

“Oh it’s fine, really.”

“So...”

Josie stopped her before she could saying more.

“So Lizzie, pancakes?” 

Lizzie smirked at her and sat next to her sister.

“Yes. Thank you. By the way, dad called, he said he’s coming back tonight.”

“Okay.”

“Is Hope spending the night?”

Josie’s eyes widened and she was about to choke on her food. Hope chuckled and decided to answer for Josie.

“No I’m not. I have to go check on my dog. He’s been alone all day.” 

“Where were you at lunch anyway? I had to eat leftovers.” Lizzie asked to Josie.

“Well um..”

“We got detention.” Hope answered.

“YOU WHAT?! Josie?!”

“It was her fault! She distracted me during class.”

“Nice job throwing your girlfriend under the bus.”

“What?!”

“Thank you Lizzie. You’re my friend already.”

Josie gave Lizzie a death stare while Hope chuckled amused. And so they spend the following two hours chatting, until it was time for Hope to go home.   
Josie felt like that day had many unfinished things. She felt like that day shouldn’t be over yet. She hated that feeling of unfinished. So she decided that the next day she would be honest and not so scared to talk out loud.


	11. I’m all in

Josie woke up nervous that day. She needed to talk to Hope and let this weight off her chest. As she was about to leave her father stopped her.

“Josie? Are you going to school?”

“Yes, why?”

“Can we talk for a moment?”

Josie really needed to go, but her father never asked her to talk. It was probably something important, so she nodded and sat down.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your mother has been asking about you. And I don’t know what to tell her anymore to be honest.”

“You can tell her I’m doing just fine.”

“Josie...help me out here. Please? It’s been a year. She hasn’t heard from you in a year.”

“I didn’t see her coming back for Christmas or my birthday though.”

“I understand that you’re still mad at her for leaving, but don’t you think she had the right to start over?”

“She had the right to start over and leaving her daughters behind? Sure. Great for her. I have the right not to talk to her then.”

She got up and started walking away.

“Josie! We’re not finished!”

She slammed the door ignoring her father. She didn’t wanna listen to the same things over and over again. She was tired of it. She headed directly to school since she figured that Hope wouldn’t be home by now.   
She had her first three hours and then a break. She looked for Hope but she couldn’t see her. 

“Lizzie have you seen Hope this morning?”

“Yes actually I saw her a few moments ago, she was headed to the swimming pool.” 

“Thank you.”

She went to the gym pool to look for her. It was empty. She could hear only the noise of the water splashing. When she turned the corner she saw Hope swimming towards her, but she hadn’t noticed Josie there. Josie instantly smiled seeing her.   
She looked at her for a while until Hope finished her rounds and took off her swimming goggles. As she noticed Josie standing there her mouth formed a wide smile.

“You’re here! Where were you? I was so worried when you didn’t come this morning.” 

She quickly exited the pool and put the towel around her. 

“I know, sorry I didn’t call you.” 

“It’s okay.” 

Hope noticed that Josie was off. Something was wrong and her face said it all. Hope raised Josie’s chin with her finger to make her look at her.

“What’s wrong Josie?”

“I had an argument with my father this morning. About my mom.” 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Josie sighed. “She wants to hear from me and I don’t want to talk to her. That’s all.”

“But why?”

“Because she preferred her new boyfriend over her fifteen years old daughters, that’s why.”

“I am sure she didn’t mean to abandon you. She tried to reach you. She still is.”

“I know but her being here mattered to me. It still matters. Hope, my father is barely at home. I’m sure he does the best he can, I am grateful for that. But neither of them have been there for me when I needed them. When I broke up with Penelope only Lizzie was there. My mom just sent me an encouraging text. How was I supposed to feel?”

“I hear you Josie. I do, okay? But think about it for a moment. Hear what she has to say. Tell her how you feel. How you felt back then.”

“What’s the point?”

“The point is, she’s still your mom. And she loves you. No matter how much you ignore her or try to hate her for leaving, she loves you unconditionally.”

Josie was now crying silently and taking in Hope’s words. She had been holding all this rage against her mother without even giving her the chance to explain herself or try. She had been childish, she saw that now. But she would try to make it right.

“Thank you. Sorry for crushing your swimming time.”

“Don’t be silly. Wanna join me?” 

“Oh. No. It’s okay. I..it’s fine. I’ll watch.”

Hope opened her mouth in shock.

“Josie Saltzman. You can’t swim?!”

“Shush.”

“Don’t you shush me! You...you’re a baby. Come here beautiful baby.” 

She walked closer to Josie trying to pull her into a hug but Josie tried to run away from her, both of them laughing. 

“Don’t touch me, you’re wet and cold.”

“Come on, I’ll teach you.”

“I’m not risking another detention because of you.”

“It’s fine, they won’t punish us. We can use the pool for training whenever we want.”

Josie seemed to think about it for a moment. 

“Alright.”

“Great. Look into my locker, I have another swimsuit. I’ll be here.”

Josie got changed and went back to the pool, she sat by the pool letting only her legs in the water.

“You should come down.”

“It’s cold.”

“Once you start moving you won’t feel that cold anymore. You just have to get comfortable with it.”

“Can you catch me? It’s so deep from here.”

Hope chuckled. “I’m here. Take my hands.” 

As soon as Josie’s whole body was surrounded by water she let out a muffled cry. Hope still holding her with her hands on Josie’s hips.

“It’s. So. Cold.”

“Move so you don’t feel cold. Here. Lie on your stomach like this. And make your arms do this movement. Like this.”

Hope tried to keep Josie’s body floating while showing with her free arm how to swim properly. It took Josie four times before she could manage to swim without drinking water. When Hope finally left her she was good enough to float by herself.

“It took you only half an hour to learn to swim and you waited seventeen years to do it.”

“There was a reason if I never learned.”

“Do tell.”

“Okay. My parents never liked the pool, so we only went to the beach. But I was scared of the sea because I thought sharks could eat me.”

“And you kept believing it?”

“Listen! I have a huge imagination! And I get easily paranoid!”

“I can see that.” Both of them chuckled.

“We should start to wipe off a few things from your list.”

“We should.” 

They started getting lost in each other’s gaze. So much that the only thing they could do was stare, without even thinking. Until both of them closed the distance in a hungry kiss. For the first time they were not gentle. They both needed to feel each other strongly. Josie surrounded Hope’s hips with her legs to cling to her, cupping her face and making space between Hope’s lips with her tongue, meeting hers. Hope couldn’t help but put her hands all over Josie. She hoped that Josie wouldn’t mind, but she couldn’t keep them to herself. She pushed the brunette with her back against the pool wall, kissing her even more passionately. 

“Hey! What are you doing here? School hours are over!” 

They instantly pulled away and Hope tried to find a quick excuse.

“Sorry Barry, we lost track of time. Please don’t tell the principal?” 

“I won’t tell but get out of here, now. And stop asking me for favors just because I like you.” 

“You’re the best.” 

He left while both of them got out of the pool and put a towel around their bodies.   
Hope was silently observing Josie with the corner of her eyes. She seemed lost in her thoughts again.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m okay.” 

Hope didn’t believe her but she didn’t want to pressure her to talk if she wasn’t ready. So she let it go for now. Both of them parted ways to go home. 

Josie went to the hospital in the afternoon while Hope stayed at home. It was raining badly and there were strong thunders, so she was cuddling Jupiter who was scared while talking on the phone to Alyssa.

“I’m so sad you can’t come here this weekend. I miss you.”

“I know, I miss you too. But we can rain check next weekend.”

“We’re still going to that abandoned mill?”

“Totally. But let’s talk about the important things here. How’s going with that girl you like?”

Hope instantly smiled. “It’s going great.”

“Really? So you’re like together now?”

“I think so.”

“You didn’t think it was important to ask her?!”

“Of course I do. But I don’t want to scare her off. She’s been through enough disappointments and I get it if she wants to take it slow.”

“I hear a hint of worry in your tone.”

Hope stayed silent for a moment. Alyssa could always make her say everything that was on her mind.

“Something happened today. It was good and then weird. She acted weird. And I don’t know...I’m just scared she could regret everything and leave me.”

“Why would she regret it?”

“Because she’s scared I could break her heart I think.” 

“Would you?”

“I could never do that. I’m head over heels for her.”

“Oh dear god.” 

Hope chuckled and at the same time the doorbell rang. She said goodbye to Alyssa and went to see who was at the door.

“Josie? What are you doing here? It’s pouring down! Come in.”

She grabbed her coat soaking wet and put a towel on her head. 

“Sorry to burst in here without notice.”

“You don’t need notice to come see me silly. But you should use an umbrella.”

“It wasn’t raining when I left home.”

“Don’t you see the weather forecast?” 

“Can you just drop it?” 

Hope chuckled and put a piece of wood into the fireplace to keep Josie warm. Then she went to pick some of her clothes for her to change.

“I know I asked you already, but I feel like something’s wrong.”

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong. What do you mean?”

“You were weird after what happened this morning. I get it, maybe it was overwhelming for you. You want to take it slow and I’m okay with it. I’m sorry if I touched you too much or made you uncomfortable..”

“Oh my god Hope shut up. What are you talking about? I wasn’t weird because of this.” 

Hope let out a deep breath of relief. 

“You’re not?” 

Josie smiled weakly. “I’m not. On the contrary..I’ve been holding back how I really feel and I don’t wanna do that.”

“Okay..” 

“It’s true Hope. I am falling in love with you. And yes, I was scared at first, maybe I still am a little, but I don’t want to live holding things back anymore. If everything goes wrong..”

“It won’t.”

“..but if it does, I don’t want to regret not giving you everything I could. So no more boundaries. I wanna do this. Us. The whole thing. I’m all in.” 

Hope was smiling happily and was looking at Josie with love in her eyes. Then she took Josie’s hand and brings it closer to her lips to leave a sweet kiss and then hold it to her chest. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Looking at Hope’s smile Josie couldn’t help but smile even more. And as usual both of them got lost into a staring contest for a while, until Hope grabbed Josie into a hug and let her lie down with her head on her lap. While Josie talked about her hours at the hospital Hope was caressing Josie’s hair and listening to her. Only the light of the crackling fire illuminating them.


	12. Road trip

The next day Josie woke up in a stranger bed. It took a few moments to realize she was in Hope’s bed. She had stayed the night since Hope didn’t want her to leave with the bad weather. But of course she used it as a good excuse to keep Josie with her.   
When Josie opened her eyes Hope’s side of the bed was empty. She slowly got up with a blanket all over her and went downstairs looking for Hope. She was cooking breakfast and feeding Jupiter at the same time. Josie smiled.

“You shouldn’t make me wake up into an empty bed.”

”Sorry for thinking about your empty stomach instead.”

“Fair enough.”

Hope looked at her and left a sweet kiss on her lips before turning her attention to the eggs again.

“Do you have to go to the hospital today?”

“No. Why?” 

“Are you up for a road trip?” 

“To where?”

“That’s up to me. You just have to say yes.”

“It’s you we’re talking about. For all I know you might be taking me to an abandoned asylum.”

Hope pressed her lips together and raised her brows keeping silent. 

“Hope!”

“Relax, I’m just messing with you. I’m not taking you to an abandoned asylum.”

“Good.”

“Now eat. Then we get dressed.”

“You’re bossy today.”

She winked at Josie and kept eating. When both of them were finally ready Hope took out her car from the garage and packed a few things for the trip.

“Hope, why is the astronaut helmet here?”

“I’m taking it with us.”

“Why?”

“Because. Now get in the car.” 

“I’m not okay with this.” 

After two hours they arrived in a restricted area near a big dumpster. 

“Hope, where are we?”

“Follow me.” 

“Hope we’re literally trespassing to get into a dumpster.”

Josie looked around. There were pieces of cars and mountains of engine parts. Then another pile of furnitures. Another one of old sofas. Then another with old silverware, plates and glasses.   
Hope was carring the helmet with her and when they arrived to the last pile of things she took two baseball bats and gave one to Josie.

“I came here with my best friend Alyssa a few times. We come here to have fun. Sometimes to ease the tense or let it out if we’re stressed or sad, but mostly because it’s fun.”

“I can see your idea of fun.”

Hope smiled and handed her the helmet too. Then she positioned a bottle of glass on a high chair. 

“Hit it.”

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

Josie smiled in amusement and put the helmet on. She charged her strength a bit and gave one single strong shot to the bottle that crushed into many pieces.

“Again!” Hope positioned a plate now, which Josie easily broke.

“Yes! Go on!” She positioned ten bottles now so that she could break them all one after the other. 

Hope was enjoying watching this so much. She felt happy. Josie was part of her world now. She was willing to do the things she never did with anyone other than Alyssa. But she could also do things she never did with anyone but Josie. And she was excited for everything that was coming.   
When Josie was finished and took the helmet off she was breathing heavily and had a wide smile on her face.

“If this is illegal I don’t wanna hear it! This is the best thing I’ve ever done. It’s so liberating.” 

“Wait for what comes next.”

“What comes next? Is there something else we have to see?”

“Let’s say so.”

After breaking a few cups more they went back to the car and headed to the next place Hope had in mind. They arrived on desert place and they had to go all the way up a high hill. Josie kept asking questions but Hope wouldn’t answer. Once they got to the top Josie could see it for herself. There were many people and giant transparent balls? Josie was confused.

“Hope, what is this place?”

“We’re doing Zorbing.”

“Zorbing?! You mean get into that ball and roll down the hill?”

“Exactly.”

Josie was smiling like a baby. This was the most satisfying thing for Hope. Seeing her this happy and excited.   
When it was their turn to go both of them got inside their own ball with the help of the employees and at the count of three both of them put a foot ahead to make the ball start rolling down. Both of them had a hard time trying to keep balance and not fall and roll along with the ball, but eventually they both made it down the hill and now they were walking on the level surface. Both of them trying to push the other. 

“First that falls pays a pledge!”

“What pledge?!”

“We choose!”

So they started a competition that was easily won by Hope. It took her just a try to make Josie fall inside the ball.   
When they both got out it was late in the afternoon. Soon it would be dark, but they decided to stop to the diner next to the facility to grab a bite before heading back home.

“I’m so tired. My body is shattered.”

“You can sleep in the car on our way back.”

“Are you sure you wanna drive for three hours? We could just book a room here.”

“I’m sure, don’t worry. I won’t fall asleep.”

“Okay.” Josie kept staring at Hope while she was distracted eating. Then she noticed the brunette looking at her. 

“What?”

“What is my pledge?” 

“You’re stuck with me. I think that’s enough.” 

Josie chuckled. “It’s not that bad.”

“Good. Because I’m planning to make you workout with me three times a week.”

“I take it back.”


	13. Until something goes wrong (Part 1.)

That morning Josie woke up pretty badly. Maybe it was for the fact that Lizzie had stormed into her room telling her to get up since it was late. Maybe it was because Lizzie told her that their mom was coming home for their birthday.   
After her conversation with Hope, a few days later Josie decided to answer her mother’s calls. She could hear the surprise in her mother’s voice when she answered after a year not hearing a word from her.   
They talked for a while. Caroline asked about their plans for their upcoming birthdays and surprisingly she asked Josie if she wanted her to come home to celebrate it. Josie couldn’t believe it at first. She couldn’t deny that she was happy about it but she also expected something to go wrong. She always did.   
But that morning her mother was coming home. She flew two days before so that she could spend time with both of them. 

Hope knew that Josie would be freaking out that day, so she decided to stop earlier by her house, instead of waiting for Josie to come to her like they usually did.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m nervous. Probably I’m having a heart attack.”

“That doesn’t sound like a medical response.”

“I’m not thinking as a doctor right now.”

“Stop it with that coffee. It’s your second cup.”

“I need coffee.”

“Well, let me tell you that caffeine and stress can both elevate your cortisol levels, and high amounts of caffeine (or stress) can lead to the negative health effects associated with prolonged elevated levels of cortisol. However, small to moderate amounts of caffeine can lift your mood and give you a boost. So, stop it now.”

Josie looked at her with a hint of shock in her face. 

“That was so sexy.”

Hope chuckled. “Oh Josie.” 

At the same time Lizzie came downstairs in a rush.

“Mom’s here.”

“What?! Wasn’t she supposed to arrive this afternoon?”

“She took an early flight.”

“Great.” Josie sighed heavily and Hope rested her hands on Josie’s arms to reassure her. 

“It’s gonna be fine. Just...let your walls down. Okay?” 

Josie smiled softly at her. Hope always knew what to say. In that moment they heard the door opening and Josie turned her head to meet her mother’s eyes on her. She was smiling and holding her bag.

“Hi sweetie.”

Josie smiled too. “Hey mom.” 

“Can I give you a hug?”

Josie thought about it for a moment. But honestly she probably needed it more than her. So she was the one closing the distance and let her mom hold her. It was almost a strange feeling for her. She felt like something was warming her in the inside. It was comforting.   
As they pulled away Caroline’s eyes fell on Hope.

“Hi. I’m Caroline, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Hope.”

She smiled at the red haired girl before moving her eyes back to Josie. Before things could get any more awkward Hope decided to say goodbye.

“Hey, I’m going to school. Call me if you need anything, okay?.”

“Okay.”

When Josie and Lizzie were left alone with their mom, Lizzie decided to go out for breakfast and spend time together to catch up. Josie was weirdly enjoying it. Thankfully she felt more relaxed than before.

Since Josie would spend the weekend with her mom, Hope decided to spend hers with Alyssa since they hadn’t seen each other in two weeks and they had to catch up. They went to the abandoned mill they were talking about a few weeks before. There was nothing very special about it, they were just fascinated by wrecked buildings or houses. They liked to imagine how that place was before it became a total ruin. Hope even brought her colors with her, so that she could paint on the walls whatever that place inspired her to do.   
Alyssa mostly observed or collected small objects to keep them with all the things she saved from the places they visit. 

“This cup looks like something people used in the 80s. How can it be so well preserved?”

“It barely rains here. I guess that thanks to that the roof is still up and everything in here is untouched.”

“Thank you for your analysis. Didn’t know you were into Geology too.”

“It’s part of the few things I know.” 

“Of course.” 

They stayed silent for a while. Alyssa watched Hope very focused painting her murals. 

“You’re quiet.” 

“I’m focused.”

“You never focus on anything. What’s wrong?”

“I forgot purple. Fuck. I needed purple.”

“Just mix blue and red.”

“Right.”

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson. I appeal to the second Hossa law. You have to tell me what’s going on with you.” 

Hope sighed heavily and turned around to face Alyssa. She was clearly upset and Hope rarely is. She is usually very optimistic and tries to look at the bright side of everything. She never gives up and tries to do best for her and the people around her. That’s how her mother taught her to be. 

“My aunt called me. There was a problem with the custody.”

“What problem?”

“Since she is my legal guardian, we should be theoretically living together.”

“But you’re not.”

“Exactly. And the social services found out about it. Since she resides elsewhere now. And I’m here. And I’m a minor.”

“And you shouldn’t be living alone.”

“Right.”

“Hope what does this mean?”

“That I should be living with her. I should move to California.”


	14. Until something goes wrong (Part 2.) - but Happy Birthday.

“Hope you’re not seriously considering it?” 

“Of course not! Do you think I want to move to California? She’s the one that should be here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But won’t they force you to go?”

“I don’t know. I don’t care what they’ll do. I’m not going.”

She was pretty sure about that. Nothing could change her mind and no one could make her do something she didn’t want to. She would talk to her aunt and figure it out. 

On Sunday she decided to plan her birthday gift for Josie. Since the brunette was still spending time with her mom, Hope and Alyssa wondered around the town and out of town. And when it started raining they enjoyed the ride on their bikes under the rain. Except that Alyssa caught a cold and was with a fever a few hours later. 

“This is your fault. I told you we should wait for the rain to stop. But no, you wanted to ride under the rain. How is your girlfriend still alive??”

Hope laughed while putting the wood under the fire for Alyssa to stay warm.

“I’m very careful at being reckless.”

“That’s a weird way to put it.”

Hope smiled again and took her phone seeing a text from Josie.

From Josie: I miss you.  
From Hope: I miss you too.  
From Josie: How is it going with Alyssa?  
From Hope: She has a fever. I made her ride a bike under the rain.  
From Josie: Oh Hope. 

Hope couldn’t help but smile at the screen. She missed Josie and it was just two days since they last saw each other. 

“Will you tell her?”

Suddenly Hope’s smile disappeared and her face became serious, but also sad.

“No.”

“Hope.”

“There’s nothing to tell. It would just scare her. I’m not leaving her. I will figure it out.”

“Alright.”

The next day Hope woke up early to drive Alyssa back home. She couldn’t let her take the bus since it was her fault that she was sick in the first place. After two hours Hope was back home setting things ready for Josie’s birthday. She went by her house before Josie could wake up and with Lizzie’s help she tried to surprise her.

As Josie opened her eyes she noticed a piece of paper on her pillow. She smiled weakly already thinking what that might be from. And in two seconds she was wide awake, reading the note.

“There are two things in this world  
I know to be true:  
one, i am in love (and it has tangled itself around me, inexplicably)  
two, it is with you (and I have wrapped myself in your existence.” 

Josie smiled widely and got up quickly to go downstairs and see if Hope was there. But when she got there she wasn’t. There were only her parents who greeted her and wished her happy birthday.

“Where is Lizzie?”

“She’s getting dressed. Can I get you some coffee?”

“No, I’m good.” 

She was pretty energetic already. She didn’t need coffee. She needed Hope. She hadn’t seen her in almost three days and it was becoming unbearable. Her mother noticed that she was cheerful.

“Josie? Why are you standing here? Go get dressed or you’ll be late.”

“Right. Yes. I’m going.”

It’s not like she was looking around the house waiting for Hope to come out from somewhere. Not at all.  
After she got dressed and went downstairs, she heard a weird noise. Like a small bell. She took a look in the hallway and then she saw something coming out of the shadow.

“Jupiter?! What are you doing here buddy? Hi.” She was petting him when she noticed something hanging at his collar.  
It was another note.

“How many wishes did you have when you were little?  
How many wishes do you have now?  
Would you please come out and tell me all of them?  
So that I can make them all come true.  
So that you can say you have no wishes left.”

She smiled softly and went outside to see if she was actually there. And she was. Waiting for Josie with her hands on her pockets and a sweet smile on her lips. Josie instantly run into her arms and kissed her urgently. 

“Happy Birthday baby doc.”

“Stop calling me that.” They both laughed and then Hope moved to let Josie see the bike behind her. There was a giant basket full of dandelions. Josie’s face fell in amazement.

“How did you find all of this?”

“I might have had a small trip in the countryside.” 

“Oh my god. This is beautiful Hope.”

“Yeah. But I need you to blow on all of them. So that you can make all of your wishes come true.”

“I have you for that. I don’t want to kill these poor dandelions.”

Hope laughed at Josie’s puppy face. 

“But I’ll do it anyway since you put so much effort in it.”

“Thank you for acknowledging that.” 

“You’re welcome.”

Both of them mimed a bow to each other and chuckled. Then Josie blew all over the flowers making all the white petals fly around in the air.

“Now let’s go or we’ll be late.” 

“Okay.” 

Josie popped up on Hope’s bike but instead of going to school Hope stopped by her house and took the car. 

“Why are we taking the car?”

“Because we’re not going to school.”

“What?! Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

“Oh, here we go again. I’m definitely dying on my 18th birthday.”

“Excuse me?! A little trust here??”

“Fine.” Josie chuckled while Hope hit her on the arm. 

They drove for about two hours to get to this place Josie didn’t know about. They were now next to the city, where all the high buildings and chaotic streets were. Were the river flows cutting in half the city.  
All that Josie could see now was a big field and a small facility next to it.  
It didn’t take much to notice a round circle on the ground and hear the noises in the air.

“HOPE! You’re taking me to fly in a helicopter??” 

“I guess the place spoils everything by itself.”

“Oh my god. Do I get to drive it?”

“Yes. As a copilot of course.”

“This is the best day of my life.”

As soon as they got into the helicopter, the pilot instructed Josie on what do to and told her all about the main commands. She put on the pilot’s headphones with the microphone and turned around to look at hope in the backseats.

“How do I look?”

“Like Amelia Earhart when she flew for the first time all over the Atlantic.”

“You’re so smart it’s irritating.”

“I know.” Hope laughed while the pilot warned them they were leaving.

As soon as they were up in the air Josie could feel her breathing almost stop. It wasn’t scary, it was exciting and incredible. The hight was probably too much but she didn’t allow herself to be afraid. It was the best feeling ever. She felt alive. She was watching the whole word as birds do. Looking at the sky from her room’s window she always tried to project herself into the sky and imagine how the view from up there could be.  
The city was amazing from above. And the sky was blue with the yellow light of the sun that she liked. Not the white one.  
They spent half an hour flying probably also over the next city. The scariest was probably flying over the river, fearing that she could crash into it and drown. But again, she was paranoid.  
Since the pilot liked them so much he even made an exception and extended the flight to an hour. 

When they were finished it was past lunch hour. They decided to rest before heading their way back to Josie’s and Lizzie’s party at home. Hope was with her back against the tree while Josie was lying on the grass with her head on Hope’s lap, who was running her fingers through her hair. Meanwhile Josie was with her eyes closed, but when she opened them she caught Hope staring at her. Josie didn’t know that something was on Hope’s mind. Hope tried not to think about it, because if she got all weird Josie would notice. And she didn’t want that to happen.

“Were you staring at me the whole time?”

“Maybe.” 

“You should rest.”

“I can rest when I die.”

“You’re so dark and twisty. But a sunlight at the same time.”

“That’s good I guess.” She smiled weakly. 

No matter how determined Hope was to stay there, she was also afraid that everything could fall out of her hands. That she could do nothing to avoid it. But she didn’t want to believe that to happen. 

After a few hours they were back home. After Hope went home to get changed, Josie and Lizzie got dressed too. There were a few family friends and her mom’s friends, who were almost like family to them. And mostly Lizzie’s friends.  
When Hope arrived to the party she couldn’t see Josie but quickly found Lizzie.

“Lizzie! Hey. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you Hope. How was it today? Was she happy?”

“The happiest.” Lizzie smiled and gave Hope a hug.

“Hey! I have a gift for you too you know. Did you think I forget?”

“Really?! You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did. You’re my friend.”

“Aw. Stop it. Josie is in the garden. Get out of my sight.” 

Hope chuckled and made her way outside to look for Josie. She was talking to her mom and was surrounded by other two women. When Josie saw her she gestures her to come closer. 

“Hello Hope. I heard you took Josie to fly today.” Caroline said.

“Yeah. She was really good.”

“Would you help me with the cake if you don’t mind?” She and Josie shared a suspicious look but then Hope agreed and followed Caroline inside.

“Thank you Hope, for everything you do for her.”

“Of course. She doesn’t even have to ask.”

“I know. That’s why I think you’re a really nice person. You’re kind and dedicated to the people you love.” 

“Thank you. It means a lot.” Caroline smiled at her and called everyone for the cake.

When the night was over Hope went home. She was tired and her feet hurt. Her thoughts suddenly went to the piece of paper the court send to her. But then she shook it off and decided to think only about Josie.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hope slowly opened the door since she was scared of who could that be so late. 

“Josie? What are you doing here?”

“I told them I would spend the night here. They think you know.”

“And why would you lie?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t make sense in fact. They can be imagining all possible scenarios anyway.”

“What scenarios?” 

Josie collapsed her lips into Hope’s and kissed her passionately, their tongues dancing together. Hope was holding Josie against her. Her hands wondering on her back and then under her shirt, feeling Josie’s skin under her fingers.  
When Josie broke the kiss for air Hope was looking at her with lust in her eyes, as was Josie.  
They didn’t need to say more. As Hope realized what Josie wanted she took her upstairs in her room. Both of them already naked. Their clothes somewhere between the hallway and the stairs.  
They were happy. They were each other’s greatest wish. And they felt like one person together.


	15. Let me go

The next day Josie woke up feeling cold. It was like she had been sleeping with the windows open. Except it was because she was naked and she had her shoulders uncovered. And also, because Hope was annoying her by blowing softly to her face to wake her up.

“I’m freezing.” She said with her eyes still closed.

“Good morning pretty face.” Hope’s voice was sweet. She leaned over to leave many soft kisses on Josie’s cheek, making her smile.

“I’m not leaving this bed.”

“We can’t skip school again. Your parents would kill me.”

“I’m eighteen now. I make my own decisions.”

“Sure Miss Americana.”

Josie hit her on the arm making her chuckle. Then she grabbed Hope by her arm and pulled her closer to hold her.

“Hope?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to come to the hospital with me some day? I want you to meet someone.” 

“Of course. Whenever you want.”

“Great.”

“Now let’s start the day.”

“Please no. Leave me here. Come back later for me.”

“Oh I think I’ll take you now.”

Hope grabbed Josie by her ankles pulling her at the point of the bed to make her sit. 

“Hope what are you doing! No!”

“We’re going to shower. And you’re coming with me.”

“That’s supposed to give me a reason to get up?”

“Oh I don’t know. Is it?”

She scanned Hope’s half naked body. None of them put any clothes on after last night and Josie felt the flashbacks of it coming back to her memories. She blushed and kept looking at Hope in the eyes probably to prove her something.

“I know what you’re thinking...” She smirked and started to walk away and stopped for a moment before disappearing again into the bathroom. “And you’re not having it.”

“Asshole.” Josie smiled at herself and then waited for Hope to finish her shower.

When they arrived at school Lizzie run to them to talk to Josie.

“Jo, remember when I told you about the theater thing?”

“Oh right. I totally forgot about that.”

“What theater?”

“I’m in the theater group and I asked Josie if she wanted to join us. I thought it would be good for her.”

“I think you should do it.” Hope encouraged her.

“You think?”

“Yeah, you would be amazing. I did it too for a while.”

“Well then put me up for it.” 

“Yes! Okay. Now I have to go. I’ll see you two later bye.” And she quickly left.

After Josie finished classes she waited outside for Hope to go back home. But while she was outside waiting for her she texted her.

From Hope: I’m in detention again.  
From Josie: AGAIN?! What did you do this time Hope?  
From Hope: I pushed Dylan against the lockers. He was staring at my ass.  
From Josie: Then I’m proud of you for being in detention. Protect my ass.  
From Hope: You mean MY ass.  
From Josie: No, I mean mine. :)  
From Hope: You’re so sexy right now.   
From Josie: Stop it. I have your keys anyway. Should I wait for you at home?  
From Hope: Yes. Check up on Jupiter for me.  
From Josie: Will do. See you at home. :*

Josie went back home and checked on Jupiter. Then she tried to turn on the fire and miraculously she did. She wanted to listen to music so she went to pick her headphones in her coat when she saw an envelope on the table by the door. 

Hope came back home later than she expected since the teacher made her do the entire assignment in two hours. When she arrived she sighed and took her shoes off and then walked to the kitchen.

“I’m tired. I’m hungry. I want pizza. Should we order pizza?” 

Hope’s eyes fell on Josie who was sitting on the couch near the fireplace. She was petting Jupiter and she looked sad. After a close look Hope noticed she must have been crying. Then her eyes shifted to the envelope on the coffee table at Josie’s feet.

“Josie?”

“You’ve been keeping it as a secret for a week.” 

Hope could feel the pain in her voice and it was enough to break her heart. She tried hard not to cry even if her shaky voice was betraying her.

“Josie I’m not going anywhere.” 

She smiled sadly while another tear fell on her cheek. For the first time she raised her gaze to look at Hope.

“You should know better Hope. This is not something you can control.”

“Yes I can. I am controlling it. I’m not moving to California.” 

“You’re trying to convince me or yourself?”

Hope was now crying too.

“Josie I don’t wanna go.”

“I know. I know you don’t.”

“Then please don’t do this.”

“Do what? What do you think I am doing?”

“We both know what you’re about to do.” 

“You’re wrong. I’m not doing it. Because I can’t.”

“You can stay mad at me as long as you want but I am not leaving you in any way. I’m staying here.” 

“You have to help me let you go.” 

“You want my help? You..want a reason to hate me? Is that what you’re asking?” 

Josie stayed silent, still crying. Hope was trying to stay put and stop crying along with Josie. She wanted to stay positive and make Josie believe her. She kneeled down in front of Josie and took her hands.

“I talked to my aunt. I told her I‘m not going anywhere. We’re trying to figure out a way to make it work. We will. Trust me, okay?”

“Don’t lie to me Hope.”

“I’m not lying.”

Josie was feeling numb. All she could feel was pain. And a hole in her chest, feeling that she had already lost Hope. She closed her eyes and more tears fell down, but her face was steady. 

“Josie..”

“Let me go.” 

“Stay here, please?”

“I have to go. Lizzie is waiting for me.”

Hope thought about it for a moment. She was afraid that if she kept pushing Josie would get angry and start to hate her. But she was also worried that Josie would refuse to see her the next day. Either choice was a risk.

“Okay. Are you stopping by tomorrow?”

“I think so.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

And then Josie left without saying a word more. And for the first time after a long time Hope cried for what it felt like hours.


	16. Just like that

The next day Hope waited for Josie until it was even too late to go to school. She didn’t stop by. She was already building her wall back up and putting Hope on the other side of it. She wanted to do something. She thought to go to her house to see if she skipped school and also thought to go to school only to talk to her, but then the doorbell rang. She opened the door and faced her aunt Freya.

“Aunt Freya? What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you and I figured it was best doing it in person.”

“Okay.”

She got in and after Hope made both of them a cup of coffee she waited for her aunt to talk. 

“Hope..”

“Just say it.”

“You’re under my custody Hope. You don’t have a job. You don’t have anyone watching over you here. I need you to come with me.”

“Just give me a babysitter or something then! I’ve been living here alone for a year! You came back only once! I am doing just fine! You tell that to the social services.”

“I’m sorry Hope.”

“I can’t come back there. I have many reasons not to come back.”

“I don’t want to play the bad guy. And I don’t want you to hate me. But it is what it is. I’m sorry.”

It had been two days and Hope still hadn’t heard a word from Josie. She tried to call her, text her, she went to her house but Lizzie told her to give her space. But Hope didn’t want space. She wanted Josie.   
She needed to say goodbye and tell her that they didn’t have to do this. That they could love each other even from afar. That she would come back whenever she could. And if this was uncertainty for her, then she would visit her regularly. Not three times a year, but once a month. God, even two. As long as she had her. 

Three days later Hope was in her living room still texting Josie. She had to leave the same day and she desperately needed to see her. 

From Hope: Josie, can we talk?  
From Hope: I need to see you.  
From Hope: My aunt is here. She said I have to go with her. But I really need to talk to you.   
From Hope: Let me in please.  
From Hope: I’m leaving today. 

Five days of unanswered messages. Hope was feeling broken. She was constantly on the edge of crying and nothing could make her feel better. As she was about to fall asleep her phone made her jump. It was a text from Lizzie.

From Lizzie: You didn’t hear it from me. But I’m having rehearsal at school.   
From Hope: You’re an angel.

Hope put on her coat and told her aunt she would be at school and they arranged that she would pick her up at school to go to the Airport.   
When Hope arrived at school she quickly headed to the theater. When she opened the door her eyes immediately fell on Josie. She was on the stage rehearsing her part.

“Is it really true our love is over now?  
Can it be time for us to say goodbye?  
Too soon, it's much too soon, my love, for me;  
You smile with ease, but I can only sigh.

We've shared our lives and given so much love;  
I can't believe we're really going to part;  
You're moving toward a new life without me;  
I'm left with scars upon my broken heart.

Go on now, if you must; I'll get along;  
How much it hurts, I don't want you to know.  
I'll set you free without inducing guilt,  
But as you leave, the silent tears will flow.

I can't be mad; I love you way too much;  
I'll hide my sadness now, so you can't tell.  
Sweet happiness is what I wish for you;  
Farewell my love, I hope that you fare well.” 

Hope was sobbing on the back of the theater. Josie was looking at some boy on stage while saying those words. But Hope could feel the pain in Josie’s voice as if she was talking to her.   
When the rehearsal ended, Josie went backstage to pack her things while Hope waited outside so that she could talk to her. 

“Josie? Are you okay?” Lizzie asked her. 

“I’m fine.”

“Jo.” Josie raised her head to look at her sister.

“Don’t be too hard on her.” 

Josie left the backstage and walked the hallway to exit in the courtyard of the school. There was Hope waiting for her. Josie thought she looked tired. But she was still beautiful. They stayed silent for a while before Josie talked first.

“You’re leaving now?”

“Yeah. My aunt is picking me up here.”

“Okay.”

“You did great up there.”

“Yeah um..thank you.” 

Hope smiled weakly before her look became sad again. Josie still not showing any emotion.

“Can I tell you something?”

Josie didn’t say yes or no. She didn’t know what Hope wanted to say, but whatever it was she was sure that it wouldn’t make this less painful. 

“Right now I’m not breaking up with you Josie. I don’t know how long it will take, but I’m not staying away forever. You may not believe me considering history, I know that. But I do love you. And I’m not letting you go.”

Josie just listened without blinking. She seemed impassible.

“Your aunt’s here.” 

Hope nodded and tried to hold back the tears. 

“Um..I have something for you.” 

She turned around to pick up something from behind her backpack. It was her astronaut helmet.   
Seeing that was the first reaction Hope got from Josie. Her eyes started to become wet with tears but she was trying to hold them, biting her bottom lip in distress.

“Keep it. You’ll give it back to me soon.” 

“But you love it. You should take it with you.”

She chuckled nervously, actually trying not to break. “I want you to have it.” 

She got closer to Josie and put it on her head. Then raising up the small window to see her eyes. She took a moment to frame the scene in her head. She smiled widely.

“Just like that.” 

Hope didn’t think she could hold it anymore. So she gave one last look to Josie and then walked away. Josie didn’t do or say anything, which might seem selfish. Or mean. But she was actually feeling empty. Like something sucked all the life out of her. She just wanted to go home. Put her headphones on. Stare at the sky from her window.   
When she got home she went directly to her room, while Lizzie stayed in the kitchen with her father, worried about what to do to help her survive another heartbreak. She went upstairs and noticed that Josie had left the helmet outside her door. She took it and knocked on Josie’s door. She was already with her headphones. Lizzie went to sit by her side, leaving the helmet on her nightstand and took her hand. 

“Can I do something for you? Anything.”

“Can you stay here with me?” 

“Of course.” 

Lizzie lied down on her right side next to Josie while Josie turned on hers so that Lizzie was spooning her. As Josie’s eyes fell on the helmet next to her bed, she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and started sobbing uncontrollably. Lizzie held her even more and tried to reassure her.

“It’s going to be okay.”


	17. Remember that

It had been a month since Hope left but she never stopped trying to reach Josie. Everyday for a month she had been texting her every day. Sending her quotes like she always did. Sometimes asking her how she was doing, but Josie rarely answered. Actually she did only once.   
Hope was constantly trying to justify Josie’s behavior. Telling both Alyssa and Lizzie that it was normal for her to feel like this and react like this. Even though it was not fair towards her. 

Josie felt like Hope had left her just like her mother did. Just like Penelope. She opened up to Hope, she fell for her, probably more than she ever did, even for Penelope. And now it was all gone. Their morning meetings. Finding Hope’s notes in her locker in the mornings. Seeing her at school. At the park. Then at home. Spending time together just talking about everything.  
How was she supposed to complete her list of wishes if Hope was not there with her?   
Josie felt too numb. She wanted to feel something. She needed to feel alive like Hope made her feel. She told Lizzie she’d go out. She didn’t tell her where she was going, she just took the car keys and left.

Hope was talking to Alyssa at the phone. Alyssa had been calling her more lately since she was worried about Hope possibly having another breakdown, which was something recurring. 

“How are things with that guy you made out with at the party?”

“Eh nothing much to say after that. To be honest I only made out with him because I was drunk. I like someone else.”

“Why don’t you do something about it?”

“Because I don’t know how. You should lecture me. You’re the master in that.”

Hope smiled sadly. “Yeah.”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay.”

“If you need something just call, okay?” 

“Thank you. Bye Alyssa.”

“Bye Ho-ho.” She smiled and closed the call. 

That feeling of emptiness was there again.   
Suddenly she impulsively found herself opening Josie’s contact. She wanted to call her. She thought about it for a few minutes, thinking about what she would even say to her. She just had so much to say. 

The phone was ringing, but after a while it went straight to voicemail. Hope tried to stay calm and talk. 

“Hey Josie. I’m kinda glad you didn’t pick up. Or maybe not. I..needed to hear your voice. But I also didn’t know what to say. Um..I know, it’s stupid. But um..I miss you. I miss your smile. The days we spent together. The adventures.” She chuckled between tears and paused before going on. “I really hope you’re doing okay. And I don’t know why I’m even doing this. You will probably delete this before you can even listen to it. But just thinking of you on the other side of the line...I don’t know. I feel like it’s something. I hope you don’t hate me. Not that it wouldn’t be okay. I mean, I would take anything. Even you hating me. I just hope you don’t stop feeling something for me. But um...just so you know, I love you Josie. I love you so much..” She started sobbing and tried so hard to stop and keep talking without sounding desperate. But her voice was broken. “Please remember that.”   
And she hung up. 

Lizzie started being worried about Josie. It was almost dark and she still wasn’t back home. She called her but she didn’t answer. At some point she decided to track her phone. Luckily she had put that app on her phone without her noticing. She was just being overprotective for once. When she got her position she told her father and both of them went to pick her up. 

They drove for three hours. Lizzie didn’t know how Josie end up so far by herself. She was scared that something happened to her or that someone might have hurt her.   
They arrived right near the coast. They noticed Josie’s car right down a high cliff.   
For a moment Lizzie thought about the worst but then she saw a few signs saying “Hang Gliding Area”. When she got to the top she found Josie with her legs hugged to her chest, staring at the sea and with her cheeks wet. Her eyes puffy. 

“Josie...hey. What are you doing here?” 

Lizzie noticed Josie’s phone screen open. There was a voicemail from Hope that she must have listened to, Lizzie thought. And in fact she did listen to it. 

“Josie? Talk to me. Why are you here?”

“I was supposed to do it with her.” 

“What? Hang gliding?” Josie didn’t even nod but Lizzie knew. Josie was crying again.

“I just wanted to feel something again. I thought that doing this would make me feel better, but it didn’t. It sucks Lizzie. I hate it. I just want her back. I...” 

She started sobbing and collapsed into Lizzie’s arms who was holding her tight. Lizzie just shared a look with her dad, both of them sad and worried that Josie would shut down all her emotions again.


	18. Again, with the staring contest

Another week passed and Hope was very close to finding a solution.   
Seeing how unhappy Hope was, Freya started to contact some agencies so she could find a job and go back to their family’s second home. Both her and Keelin, her wife, who was also pregnant now.  
Keelin was the one that pushed Freya to make this change. And after a few hours of brain washing Freya agreed. They told Hope and guaranteed that in at least two weeks time they would be back home.   
Hope was a whole new person. Or better, she started being herself again.

The last week was rough for Josie. After the breakdown she had at the cliff Lizzie never lost sight of her. She also suggested if she wanted to meet her therapist just for once to see how it goes, but she said she needed no therapist. They all knew who she needed. She was still in denial.   
She was putting all her efforts in the school play that was in five days. 

“I can’t stand that Sebastian guy. He’s always trying to be so charming and such..a gentleman. It’s annoying.”

“So you like him.”

“No I don’t! He has those evil eyes, please.”

“He has blue eyes. I’d say they’re far from evil.”

“Can you stop it?! Yes, I know!”

Josie chuckled at her sister’s distress. Meanwhile, for Lizzie this was a win. Making her sister laugh.

“Josie I wanted to ask you if you’d like to narrate the last part of the play. You’ve made such great progress and I think you should do it.” The screenwriter said. 

“Really? Shouldn’t Dana be doing this?”

“Yeah well, don’t mind Dana. She’ll get over it. She is the main character after all. You deserve it.”

“Thank you.”

“My sister is becoming a star. And I’m here. Watching it all happen. From the front seats.” 

Lizzie was smirking at Josie while she was lying on the armchairs with her back and her legs on the armrests of the other. Josie laughed and then kept reading her script. 

‘Baby steps’ Lizzie thought.

Five days later there was the night of the play. Both Josie and Lizzie were quite nervous since the whole school was gonna be there. Maybe Josie was more nervous than Lizzie since it wasn’t her first time. But for Josie it was. 

“And I wonder if you know how it feels to let you go  
Orpheus and Eurydice's lasting love  
Him braving the gates of the Death  
Braving the Gods to get her back  
Her following him up the stairs towards life  
But too scared she wouldn't follow  
Turning around a second too early  
And remembering a second too late

And I wonder if you know how it feels to let you-  
-Turning my back on you and letting you   
…(go)…”

Josie was following the play backstage waiting for her moment. She was in three scenes but were pretty intense.   
Meanwhile she took a look to the crowd seeing her father sitting in the first rows.

“I am the shadow of the person I was with you  
When you made me swallow back my love  
A small heart too big for my chest I  
Am there and I have not let you go I  
Am not Oedipus or Hades I  
Am a lonely lonely heart.  
I have lost you on a ride to happiness I  
Have lost you in the heat of life I  
Used to play on your skin  
And smile at the sight of your beauty I  
Used to sleep by your side  
And listen to the sounds of your heart  
When at night everything was silent but you and  
And I wonder  
I wonder…  
I wonder if you know how it feels to let you (go).”

“Will you call across water, my mistress, my ghost  
Will you turn from your path as you drift below coast  
While your ring finger weathers and rusts in the rain,  
will you pause in your travels and wait by the post

And come back, and come back! to my arms on the shore  
and I’ll hold you as once I had held you before  
when the Fates spun their silver, when sun had not set  
when we brushed past the trappings Mortality wore

like the children we were, and we thought not of hell  
nor the mumble of doubt that would poison the well  
but at edges of rivers, with future in view  
I had paused and you stumbled- I swore, and you fell

to Persephone’s orchards, to Styx and her womb  
to the boundaries of Hades with borders assumed  
barricaded in linen, my breath and my bride  
I will die with our futures, I’ll rest in your tomb.”

An hour went by and the play was almost over. What no one knew is that Hope had been there the whole time. Hiding in the back seats. Admiring the girl she loved giving her best. Seeing her, more beautiful than ever, it made her heart beat faster like it hadn’t done in a while. It was Josie’s turn again now.

“Tender love was all I had   
Soft touches, subtle gazes, lingering   
Moments in embrace   
A smile of stupor   
Given in mind-addling love.   
She was everything,   
A world with hope,   
A taste of the divine,   
A wish of the sublime.   
My home was empty   
She was gone, forever,   
But I would find her in   
All things, in hooded sun,   
In the name-whispering   
breeze scented with her perfume,   
in the dreamless darkness   
in which she walked.   
I would find her in all moments   
Filled with joy and tears,   
But in darkness, even in darkness,   
I would look back   
And she would be gone,   
Lost to the world,   
A hopeless world   
Built without dreams.   
Dreams live only for the future.” 

As every actor joined Josie on the scene for a bow the crowd started to applaud them. Hope had tears in her eyes. She just wanted to go to her and tell her that she didn’t have to let go. She was here to stay now. And they could have it all back.   
Hope thought to wait for Josie outside, but she figured that there would still be so many people and that would have been impossible. So she decided to wait for her by her house. 

After half an hour the Saltzman’s came back. 

“Even Dana congratulated to me! Can you imagine?!”

“Don’t trust her. You know how they say? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? That’s what she does!”

“Oh come on now.”

Both Lizzie and Josie looked ahead of them seeing Hope’s bike on their doorstep. Josie’s whole body instantly tensed and she almost seemed mad.

“Did you put that there?”

“What? No! I don’t know why that’s here!”

“Is this supposed to be funny? Or a gift? If that’s it I don’t want it. Just put it back to wh-“ 

“Josie?” 

Josie froze on her doorstep before turning around and see Hope standing there in front of her. It was like Josie felt her lungs filling with air again. 

“Hope.” Her voice was already wrecked. She was about to cry. 

“I was at the play. You were perfect.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

Hope smiled softly. “I’m back. Permanently. I told you that I wasn’t letting you go.” 

“You’re..back. You’re back?” 

Josie started sobbing without even knowing why. Or better, there was a why to be happy about, but she was so emotional that she felt the urge to cry.   
Hope chuckled and walked closer to her to place her hands on Josie’s shoulders and comfort her.

“Hey..hey. It’s okay.”

“It was awful.” 

“I know baby.” She was crying too.

“I hated every second I spent without you.”

“I can relate to that.” Both of them laughed between tears.

“I did Hang gliding by myself.”

“You did?! Without me?”

“It sucked!” 

Hope laughed out loud and cupped Josie’s face in her hands, pulling her closer and kissing her sweetly. 

“Are you sure you’re not leaving me again? Hope. I swear to God, if you do that again...”

“My aunt moved here with me. There’s nothing standing in our way.”

Josie kissed her passionately and then left many sweet kisses all over her face, making her laugh. Then Josie became serious.

“I’m sorry if I didn’t text you back. Or call you. I just..I couldn’t do it.”

“I know Josie. I know you. I know you didn’t stop loving me. It was just too hard.”

“There was a moment when I hated you though.”

“Oh well, as I said, I’ll take that too.” 

“Are you two done? It’s my turn to say hi.” 

Lizzie was looking at them with a pout on her face. Hope smiled and opened her arms to hug her.

“I missed you baby Tereškova.”

“I missed you too.” 

“Baby what?” Josie said confused.

“It’s the first woman who flew into space! 1963! Josie? Have you learned anything from your girlfriend?”

Josie leaned her arm to hit Lizzie but Hope stopped her.

“Let’s not get violent okay? I’m hungry. Somebody feed the girlfriend.” 

“She’s talking to you.” Lizzie told Josie, going inside and leaving them alone. 

They stayed put for a moment just staring into each other’s eyes and smiling at each other. There they go again, with the staring contest.


	19. Happy birthday

Hope and Josie were lying on the bed of Josie’s room cuddling each other, making out and laughing about whatever Hope said and was funny for Josie. They had been spending the last week together almost 24/7 and they were still not tired of each other. No matter how much annoying the two of them could start to be to each other, five minutes later they would be back at being dorks. It was almost excruciating for some people to watch.

“You should teach me anatomy. I know nothing about my body.”

“Stop trying to flirt with me like a thirty year old man approaching me at a bar.” 

“Don’t ever compare me to men.”

“I‘m not teaching you anything. And I don’t believe that amongst your great knowledge you know nothing about your body.”

“At least I know a lot about yours.”

Josie chuckled and hit her, making her laugh. “Shut up.” 

At the same moment Lizzie passed by Josie’s room opening the door, not knowing Hope was there. As soon as she glanced both of them on the bed she quickly started closing the door again.

“Oh come in Lizzie! There’s plenty of space for all of us!”

“I’d rather take my eyes out!”

“Don’t be so melodramatic. You have such pretty eyes.” 

She opened the door again and stood there staring annoyed at both of them.

“Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven. I wanted to know if you wanted pizza.” 

“Yes we do.”

“I didn’t even know you were here.”

“Don’t be rude to Hope Lizzie.”

“Yes, Lizzie. Don’t be rude to the girlfriend.”

“I hate you two.” 

Both of them laughed.

“Should we go out together after dinner? Or did you two have plans already?” 

“Um maybe. I think..”

“We’re just staying here. Lying.”

“Yeah. With clothes on of course.”

“Yeah. Doing nothing.”

“Just..staring at the ceiling.” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“I’m going to order the pizzas.” 

She left while Hope and Josie kept lying on the bed, looking up and holding hands. 

“What should we do tomorrow?”

“Isn’t your birthday coming up?”

“Yeah, why?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.” She sighed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“My father used to buy me a whole dessert buffet for my birthday. And my mom used to take me camping in the weekend. She knew I loved sleeping under the night sky.” 

“I bet you spent all the time talking about astronomy.”

“How do you know that?” Hope faked to be surprised, both of them chuckled.

“Those are good memories Hope.”

“Yeah, they are.” 

“If you ever feel sad or need to talk about them, you can talk to me. You know that, right?”

“Of course.” 

“Good.” They both smiled at each other and then Josie closed the distance and kissed her sweetly. Then she stared at her for a moment. 

“We should be downstairs with Lizzie.” 

“She can’t stand us.”

“I know. That’s what makes it fun.” 

“You’re starting to act like me.”

Five days later Josie was arranging a few things for Hope’s birthday. She knew she didn’t want nothing too big, but she still wanted to make it special. So she talked to Freya so that when Hope woke up could find the dessert buffet her father used to do for her. She knew it wasn’t the same thing, but maybe if that gesture came from family, from Freya, she would feel that she still had a family.  
She also called Alyssa to make sure she could be there since Josie knew how much they cared about each other.  
Then she thought about her gift for Hope. And she thought it was the most brilliant idea she could ever have honestly. 

When Josie knew that Hope had woken up, she went by her house and there she was. In her pajamas and a bitten donut in her hand. She smiled widely and jumped on Josie’s lap who luckily caught her placing her hands under her butt.

“You’re lucky I have good reflexes.” Hope was still hugging her tight.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Happy birthday koala.” 

Hope laughed and jumped down, now standing in front of Josie who was looking at her enchanted. 

“Are you enjoying your breakfast?”

“Pretty much yeah. Come in, have something.”

“Yes. But you have to get dressed. I’m driving today.”

“That’s new.”

“What do you mean new? Josie you can drive right?” Freya stepped in with concern in her eyes. Josie gave Hope a death stare.

“Of course! She just likes to annoy me. It’s all good. We’ll be fine.”

“Oh I don’t know.”

“Hope!” 

Hope chuckled like an evil baby and run upstairs to get dressed. Josie rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time. 

“We’ll be back after everyone’s here.”

“Thank you Josie. My brothers and my sister will be here around 5pm.”

“Okay then.”

After a few minutes Hope was ready to go. The ride was about four hours long this time, and Hope enjoyed being in the passenger seat since she was usually the one driving.  
After the long trip they arrived not far from the centre of a city that Hope honestly didn’t know about. There was a high building that seemed to remind her those big New York’s offices. But she quickly noticed that it was nothing like that. 

“Josie!” 

“What?” She was already smiling. Hope, on the other hand, was starting to tear up.

“Hey! No! Why cry? Don’t cry, please.” 

“Aero Gravity?! Seriously? Could anyone ever top giving birth to someone more perfect than you? I really think not.”

“Well allow me to disagree.” 

She gave her a sweet look and Hope smiled wiping off a tear of her cheek.

“Let’s go. Come on.”

When they both got in there were instructors explaining how the experience in the room would work. They could do it together and they had to wear suits and a helmet and big glasses to protect the eyes from the strong air.  
Hope couldn’t believe she was about to experience the feeling of free falling from a plane at an altitude of 4,500 meters. She never even thought about it. It was all Josie. And this proved how much she knew her. The feeling of floating in the air and both falling down, only to fly up again was pure adrenaline and it felt like her body wasn’t so heavy anymore. The feeling of not touching the ground, of not being stuck with her feet to the surface, was the whole reason she loved space. Along with her love for all that comes with it. 

After a few minutes of the most revealing experience of her life, both her and Josie went to grab a bite and then walked around the city for a while.

“I still feel like I’m flying. Like I’m not on the ground. I could lose my balance because I think I’m still floating in the air.”

“I know! It’s part of the process I think. How awful when we’ll start feeling gravity again.”

“Ew gravity.” Both of them laughed.

“Next year I’m taking you to see a launch of a ray into space.”

“Do that and you’ll be stuck with me forever for sure. I mean it.”

“I think I’ll take the risk.”

When they got back home it was dark, and Josie told Hope that she would stop by so that they could eat the rest of the desserts of the morning. Obviously it was an excuse. When they got in Hope found herself surrounded by her family. The shock on her face said it all. They all held her in a hug and before she could ever notice Alyssa appeared. 

“Oh my god! You’re here!”

“Of course I’m here. Your girlfriend called me.”

“How?!”

“I might have stolen your phone without you noticing.”

“You two have no boundaries.”

“We would both break those anyway. Especially Hope.”

“Don’t talk to me about that.” Lizzie stepped in with her arms crossed on her chest. 

“Hi. I’m Lizzie.”

“Alyssa. Nice to meet you.”

“Can we please become ally and complain about how annoyingly in love they are?”

“Gladly.” 

And so the night went on. Josie realized something when she got into bed that night. That while before she often went to bed feeling like there was something missing or something unfinished, now she didn’t have that feeling anymore. Every day with Hope felt complete. Never wasted. Maybe that’s how it was supposed to be. Being in love to feel alive.


	20. We’re safe like that

A month and a half later, the girls were celebrating the beginning of the summer. They arranged a nice day and night out in the woods, camping. Also Lizzie and Alyssa joined them, since they all became really close since Hope’s birthday. It was both a dangerous and funny quartet. 

“Are you sure there aren’t bears or wolves out here?”

“Lizzie I used to come here with my mom until I was twelve. Nothing ever happened.”

“That’s what you think. Maybe someone injected you something and that’s why you’re like this.”

“You mean breathtaking?” Josie commented. Hope smiled widely at her.

“No. I meant goofy and annoying.” 

“Oh no that’s genetic love.”

“And what would you know about genetics?” 

“Your sister gives me private lessons.”

“How private?” Alyssa asked hiding a smirk.

“Why so much interest in our private life?” Josie asked with her hands crossed on her chest.

“Because ours is boring. And you two are quite entertaining.”

“We’re honored. I think.” Hope frowned.

“Okay but did we all write down what we’re grateful for?” 

They had agreed to write down everything they were grateful for now being at the end of the school year and the beginning of summer. Their hopes and wishes moving forward. 

“Oh. I thought we had to say it out loud.”

“Oh well I guess when you have a boring life there’s nothing much to say.” 

All of them had their jaw dropped in shock.

“Josie!” Alyssa yelled.

“That was so mean!” Lizzie said indignantly.

Meanwhile Hope was laughing.

“What do you have to laugh about? This is all your doing! You made my sister so cocky!”

“She was so sweet the first time I met her.” 

“I guess Hope corrupted me.”

“How did she never corrupt me then?!” Alyssa said. 

“I guess we were made to balance each other.”

“True.” Alyssa smiled at her. 

“Okay. Let’s hear what these two nauseating love birds have to say. Josie, you go.”

“Okay. So.” she clears her throat. “This year made me realize that there is more to life than just loneliness and hurting. I didn’t know why I didn’t allow myself to live as I should have until some point, when I started talking to Hope. I am grateful for her who never gave up on me and tried over and over again to break down my walls. I am grateful for every day spent together, a little less for the days we weren’t together. But that’s okay because she came back to me after all. I am grateful for my sister, who also was my rock during all of this roller coaster. Who shouldered me and comforted me when I needed, who was patient and pushed me to pursue something new. I am also grateful for Alyssa, who is not only a great friend to me, but also a great friend to the girl I love. And that’s pretty important to me. I am grateful for the laughs, the mocking and the heart to heart talking.  
And I thank all of them for being part of my life and making it full.” 

She raised her eyes from the paper and smiled looking at each one of them. Hope reached for her hand and smiled too.

“That was lovely Josie. And you’re a great friend too.” 

“You basically told me I’m amazing, so yes thank you.” Josie chuckled while Lizzie smiled weakly trying to hide that she was actually touched by Josie’s words.

“Now it’s Ho-ho’s turn.” 

“Alright.” She sat down straight and cleared her throat. “At the beginning of the school year I didn’t have much to lose, but I had a lot to give. Not many people to give it to, but after a while it turned out I had many people and still a lot to give. At first there was this girl that caught my eyes. I’m glad that I did everything in my power to get to her and make her see me. I’ve always been kind of a troublemaker at school, people noticed me when I did something bad or broke the rules, but when I started stalking that girl..”

“Oh so you were stalking me.” Josie smirked.

“Josie? Not the time. Shush.” Hope quickly said trying to hide an amused smile. Then she continued.

“...I only cared to be seen by her. And I’m glad I didn’t give up on her. Because now I know that life with her is more fun and adventurous. And it doesn’t make sense doing it alone if there’s no one to share it with. And I’m grateful I can do that with her. And my best friend Alyssa. And my best twin friend in the whole world.”

“So much recognition today. I don’t think I can handle it. Stop.” Lizzie joked faking to be emotional. Everyone laughed. 

“I love you Ho-ho.”

“I love you too.” 

“Well we can say that these two have entertained us enough for tonight. Let’s go to bed Lyss. I mean, in the bag. Let’s go in the sleeping bag. Ugh, I miss my bed already.”

Both Josie and Hope laughed. “Goodnight girls.”

They stayed out for a while more with the peaceful silence of the night, just the fire crackling. Josie was holding Hope who was leaning with her back against Josie and her head rested on her chest. 

“Don’t you think we’ll become boring once we’ve finished all our reckless things to do?”

“Are you worrying of becoming like Lizzie and Alyssa?” Hope chuckled.

“Pretty much.”

“I don’t think we will. Boring is not in my genetic.”

Josie smiled. 

“Then we’re safe like that.”

“We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story. While I was writing it I knew I didn’t want to put that much of angst as I usually do. I wanted it to be light and fun and cheesy. Hope was a bit different from how she usually is because I wanted to portray her as this full of life and fun soul.   
> Many of Josie’s feelings and behavior are very much related to me personally, so that helped me guide where I wanted the story to go and how I wanted Josie to open herself up to someone who was also open to listen and be there for her.   
> I chose not to put many other characters or love triangles because I didn’t feel like doing that. I wanted to focus on this deep level of emotions so to speak. I hope this story warmed your heart as it did with mine.
> 
> If you’re reading my story for the first time then thank you for reading it. If it’s not the first time you do, thank you for reading my story once again. Lots of love. <33


End file.
